Harry Potter - Eine andere Kindheit
by nick smith 450
Summary: Barnabas Cuffe, Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten, hat schon seit Ewigkeiten eine Rechnung mit Albus Dumbledore offen. Als Harry nach den Ereignissen um Godric's Hollow zu den Dursleys gebracht wird, sieht er seine Gelegenheit gekommen. Er zieht den Jungen groß und der Harry Potter, der in Hogwarts ankommt, hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was Dumbledore erwartet hätte...
1. Die Folgen eines Zauberstabs

**AN:** **Vielen Dank fürs Reinlesen! Ein kleines Spaßprojekt, wo ich genau das schreiben kann, was ich immer schon schreiben wollte - eine Geschichte mit einem fähigen, sarkastischen Harry. Wie gut das ist, müsst ihr entscheiden, aber ich werde es verdammt gerne schreiben. Noch lieber natürlich mit ein paar Leuten, die mir sagen, wie sie es finden. ;) Das erste Kapitel ist mehr oder weniger eine Zusammenfassung, aber eine ziemlich wichtige. Danach geht's richtig ab. Die meisten Charaktere sind in Character, mit Ausnahme von Harry und ein paar kleinen Überraschungen - auf Professor Quirrell zum Beispiel dürft ihr gespannt sein! Kein Bashing.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER - EINE ANDERE KINDHEIT**

* * *

 **Die Folgen eines Zauberstabs  
**

* * *

 _ **Halloween 1981, Redaktion des Tagespropheten**_

Der kleine Käfer flatterte kurz mit den Flügeln, dann setzte er sich auf den mächtigen Schreibtisch der ebenso ausladenden Person, die an ihm saß. Barnabas Cuffe faltete die fleischigen Hände und presste sie zusammen, sodass die Innenflächen weiß wurden. Um seine Hand flog ein gelblicher Notizzettel und stupste ihn sanft an, aber er verscheuchte ihn. Das konnte warten.

„Und?"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde aus dem Käfer eine schlanke, blonde Frau mit falschem, haifischartigem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem äußerst intensiven, fast schon manischen Glimmen in den Augen.

„Es stimmt. Tot, alle beide. Ich habe das Haus gesehen, unschöner Anblick, und natürlich ist es schade." Sie seufzte, vielleicht etwas zu theatralisch, und begann, langsam mit dem Finger über die geriffelte Tischplatte zu streifen. „Harry allerdings … Harry lebt. Und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer – na ja, ich hab ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen."

Cuffes Hände begannen, einander durchzukneten. Kimmkorn lächelte und sah ihm in die Augen, als würde sie auf etwas warten.

„Würden Sie die Güte haben, sich die Spannungspausen für die Geduldigeren unter Ihren Kollegen aufzuheben?", fragte er schließlich – seine Finger begannen allmählich zu krampfen, ohne, dass er es wahrnahm - und sie verdrehte kurz die Augen, erzählte dann aber weiter.

„Kurz darauf kam Sirius Black mit einem Motorrad angeflogen, aber der hatte es offenbar sehr eilig, wieder von diesem Ort wegzukommen – verdächtig, wenn Sie mich fragen, ich erkläre mich gerne bereit, dazu-"

„Ich kann mich kaum an die letzte Gelegenheit erinnern, als ich mich in irgendeiner Weise für die Befindlichkeiten von Sirius Black interessiert hätte", sagte Cuffe so freundlich, dass Kimmkorn kurz versucht war, ihre Geschichte fortzusetzen. Ein Blick auf die noch einander quetschenden Hände ihres Chefredakteurs führte dazu, dass sie es bleiben ließ.

„Und jetzt", Rita Kimmkorn räusperte sich, dann lächelte sie wieder, und diesmal war das Lächeln echt, wenngleich es ein wenig zu breit war, um wirklich freundlich zu wirken. „Jetzt wird es _pikant._ "

Cuffe hob die Augenbrauen, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Der kleine Junge wurde nur wenige Minuten, nachdem ich dort angekommen war, weggebracht – und zwar von _Rubeus Hagrid!_ "

Cuffe schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch, und zwei der schwebenden Notizzettel stoben ängstlich davon. „Wusste ich es doch!", zischte er so laut, dass Kimmkorn ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Er entknotete seine festen Hände und legte sie auf die von Rita. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Wohin?"

* * *

 _ **Oktober 1982, Little Whinging**_

„Ja?"

Barnabas Cuffe sah sich einem Mann gegenüber, der mindestens ebenso korpulent war wie er selbst – ein Umstand, der ihn gleich um einiges sympathischer werden ließ. Seiner Meinung nach waren Menschen mit einer perfekten Figur schlicht und ergreifend anstrengend – ohne, dass er den Finger darauf legen konnte, warum genau er so dachte. Der Mann hatte auffallend wenig Hals, war dafür aber umso reicher mit Gesichtsfarbe beschenkt worden. Er wiederum sah nicht besonders erfreut aus, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich kaufe nichts", setzte der Mann hinzu, und wollte die Tür schon schließen, doch Cuffe unterbrach ihn lächelnd. „Oh, das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Ich möchte vielmehr etwas abholen."

Der Mann vor ihm, entschied er, schien auch geistig eher gemütlich unterwegs zu sein. Mindestens zwei Sekunden stand er da und schien nicht zu wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Ich habe niemanden beauftragt, irgendetwas abzuholen", erwiderte er – Vernon Dursley hieß er, dem Klingelschild nach zu urteilen - in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Irritation.

„Ich komme auch ohne Auftrag – aber ich finde, das sollte man nicht alles an der Haustür besprechen", setzte er hinzu und wies mit einer nicht allzu subtilen Geste in das Innere des Hauses.

Dursley schien kurz zu überlegen, sah dann noch einmal genau seinen Anzug an und seufzte. „Kommen Sie rein", sagte er dann.

Das Erste, was auffiel, waren die Bilder. Der Knirps darauf mochte vielleicht vier Jahre alt sein, vielleicht auch fünf, denn ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum die Zeit gehabt, schon diese Breite zu erreichen. Cuffe verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte gerade er nicht über Fettleibigkeit urteilen, aber das schien ihm doch etwas extrem zu sein. Hoffentlich war das nicht…

„Ihr Neffe?", fragte er, auf eines der Bilder deutend.

Er hätte vielleicht besser den Mund halten sollen. Sofort änderte sich Dursleys ganzes Verhalten. Der rote Kopf begann geradezu von innen heraus zu leuchten und die kleinen Schweinsäuglein bekamen ein äußerst hässliches Funkeln.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?!", zischte Dursley und baute sich vor ihm auf – was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Cuffe ein paar Zentimeter größer war als er, vielleicht nicht ganz die Wirkung hatte, die er sich erhoffte.

„Ganz ruhig", erwiderte er, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten, was Ihren Neffen angeht."

Es herrschte Stille, vermutlich, weil die wirklich außerordentlich gemütlichen Gedanken Vernon Dursleys noch dabei waren, sein Hirn zu durchschreiten. „Sie sind einer von _denen,_ was?!"

Oha. Was für eine Familie hatte Dumbledore sich da denn ausgesucht?

„Raus aus meinem Haus!", schob Dursley nach und fuchtelte wirr mit den Armen. Cuffe hingegen verschränkte die Seinen. Das war unerwartet, aber auch damit würde er umgehen können. Das Erste, was er auf solcherlei zu tun pflegte, war meist, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was eigentlich erwartet wurde.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer pflanzte er sich als erste Maßnahme auf die Couch. „Wirklich ein kuschliges Sofa, Mr. Dursley", sagte er. Dursleys Mund öffnete und schloss sich.

„Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht damit, eine passende Erwiderung zu finden", fuhr Cuffe fort, und seine Augen schienen vor diebischer Freude zu tanzen. „Erzählen Sie mir lieber, ob Sie bereit wären, ein kleines Geschäft mit mir auszuhandeln, bezogen auf Ihren Neffen."

„Ein Geschäft", sagte Vernon Dursley, völlig bewegungsunfähig. Cuffe nickte bekräftigend.

Eine kurze Pause. „Bezogen auf den Jungen."

Ah, wunderbar, der letzte Teil des Satzes war angekommen.

„Ganz richtig. Ich würde ihn gerne mitnehmen."

Und wieder ging eine erstaunliche Veränderung mit Vernon Dursley vor. Seine Augen fingen plötzlich an zu glänzen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als würden sie gern in ein Lächeln ausbrechen, wüssten aber nicht so ganz, wie das ging.

„Dauerhaft?", fragte er, und seine Stimme hatte etwas Lauerndes.

Jetzt war es auf einmal an Cuffe, mit den Gedanken nicht ganz hinterherzukommen. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass es dieser Satz wäre, der die meiste Aufregung hervorrufen würde. Aber es schien, als sei Harry Potter hier weder besonders beliebt noch auch nur in irgendeiner Form willkommen. Wie praktisch, dann brauchte er auch gar kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

„In der Tat."

Das Glimmen verschwand ganz plötzlich aus Dursleys Augen, und seine Pose verschob sich wieder ins Misstrauische. „Sie haben aber nichts mit denjenigen zu tun, die den Jungen umbringen wollen, oder?"

„Dann könnte ich gar nicht in dieses Haus." Zumindest ging er davon aus. Selbst für Dumbledore wäre es unbegründet grausam, ein Kind einfach so in einem solchen Haushalt abzustellen, ohne irgendeine vernünftige Begründung dafür. Und wenn Dursley ernsthaft der Meinung war, mit dieser Frage alle Eventualitäten abgedeckt zu haben, dann hatte Barnabas Cuffe bisher eine entschieden zu hohe Meinung von seiner Intelligenz gehabt.

„PETUNIA! BENGEL! KOMMT MAL HIERHER!", brüllte Vernon Dursley, und das Glimmen in seinen Augen war zurück.

Barnabas Cuffe erlaubte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns. Das lief _wesentlich_ besser als erwartet.

* * *

 _ **Ein paar Stunden später, Whizfield Park**_

„Minus?", fragte der kleine Junge mit der Blitznarbe und schaute ihn aus großen, grünen und enttäuschend verständnislosen Augen an.

„ _Ar_ min _i_ us Cuffe", sagte Barnabas Cuffe und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber nur außerhalb dieser vier Wände." Vielleicht hätte er einen Vornamen mit weniger Silben auswählen sollen. Aber er konnte unmöglich verantworten, dass auch nur irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, dass es sich hier um jemand anderen handelte als um seinen Adoptivsohn – es hatte wahrscheinlich schon seinen Grund gehabt, dass Dumbledore ihn in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion bei diesen Muggeln untergebracht hatte. Wenn ein ehemaliger Todesser herausbekam, wo sich Harry Potter verbarg, war ganz und gar nicht ausgeschlossen, dass der Junge in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Doch solange er seinen Sohn nicht allzu oft in die Öffentlichkeit mitnahm… irgendwie würde es schon funktionieren, dass es niemand merkte. Es musste einfach.

„Du heißt von jetzt an Arminius Cuffe", wiederholte er. „Und wir ändern deine Haarfarbe ein wenig." Etwas anderes als die Haare konnte man auch kaum ändern, wenn man nicht wollte, dass es sofort auffiel. Zauber, die das Erscheinungsbild eines Zauberers dauerhaft veränderten und dabei glaubwürdig aussahen, gab es leider nicht.

„Und deine Haar _länge_ ", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Blitznarbe hinzu, die für jeden sichtbar auf dem Kopf des Kindes prangte.

„Ich ... was ist mit Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia?", fragte der Junge unvermittelt, als hätten sie schon die ganze Zeit darüber gesprochen.

„Sie waren nicht nett zu dir, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge sah unsicher aus. „Kann sein?", antwortete er schließlich.

„Deshalb habe ich dich abgeholt. Ich möchte, dass du es gut hast."

Harry Potter stand da, mit großen Augen, und ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Vielleicht hätte er nicht gelächelt, wenn er in diesem Moment Cuffes Gedanken hätte lesen können.

* * *

 **Der Tagesprophet**

 _Sonstiges_

 _Wir beglückwünschen unseren Chefredakteur Barnabas Cuffe zu seinem neu adoptierten Sohn, Arminius Cuffe (geb. Loush). Vielleicht einmal unser zukünftiger Chefredakteur?_

Darunter war das Bild eines lächelnden blonden Jungen zu sehen, der sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Sichtfeld wischte.

* * *

 _ **August 1983, Winkelgasse**_

Das faltige Gesicht des alten Zauberstabmachers starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Ich verkaufe Zauberstäbe an Elfjährige", sagte er langsam.

Cuffe nickte fröhlich. Ollivander blinzelte. „Der ist nicht elf."

Arminius Cuffe – wie er außerhalb der Wohnung von Cuffe immer genannt wurde - hielt sämtliche Finger seiner rechten Hand in die Luft. „Ich bin schon drei!", erwiderte er stolz.

Ollivanders Blick wurde noch ein wenig entgeisterter. „Das ist _nicht_ Ihr Ernst."

„Aber _mein_ Sohn. Ich möchte doch annehmen, dass ich die Entscheidungen treffen darf, die nach meinem Dafürhalten für sein Wohlbefinden hilfreich sind."

Ollivander schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ein Zauberstab", meinte er dann, „ist kein beliebiger magischer Gegenstand. Es ist das wohl außergewöhnlichste magische Artefakt, mit dem ein Zauberer überhaupt in Berührung kommt – und das tagtäglich. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass jeder Zauberstab eine gewisse eigene Note hat, einen eigenen Charakter. Für gewöhnlich sucht der Zauberstab sich einen Zauberer, der zu ihm passt – _auch charakterlich._ Die genauen Details würden an dieser Stelle zu weit führen – aber ein Kind wie Ihres, ein Dreijähriger, ist kaum mehr als ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sich in einem solchen Fall nicht der Zauberstab an das Kind anpasst – sondern _das Kind an den Zauberstab._ Je nachdem, welcher Zauberstab es wird … Sie würden früher oder später feststellen, dass es nicht zwingend ratsam ist, einen Menschen dazu zu bringen, den Charakter eines magischen Gegenstands zu imitieren. Die Resultate sind völlig unvorhersehbar." Seine Stimme war rau, und seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

Glücklicherweise hatten dramatische Reden schon immer ausnehmend wenig Wirkung auf Barnabas Cuffe gehabt. „Würde das nicht auch dazu führen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Zauberstab und Nutzer umso harmonischer ist?"

Ollivanders Augen verengten sich wieder. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann. „Ich könnte Ihnen helfen - aber das kann ich nicht verantworten."

„Sie sind also der Meinung, dass ich weltweit keinen Zauberstabmacher finden werde, der mir diesen kleinen Gefallen tun wird? Der einzige nennenswerte Unterschied wird die mangelnde Qualität des Zauberstabs sein – und ein paar Galleonen weniger in Ihrer Brieftasche, aber darum geht es Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Ich bin nicht der Ansicht, dass man eine falsche Tat dadurch rechtfertigen kann, dass andere ebenso falsch handeln würden", erwiderte Ollivander kühl.

„Gut", sagte Cuffe und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Der Alte zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, aber statt ihm etwas anzutun, drückte er ihn Arminius in die Hand, der gerade mit fasziniertem Blick an der Tischplatte entlangfuhr. „Deiner." Der Junge schaute ihn verwirrt an, gab den Stab aber nicht zurück.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln blickte Barnabas Cuffe zu Ollivander auf, dessen Gesicht sich mehr und mehr verzogen hatte, als hätte er soeben drei Zitronen auf einmal gegessen. „Sieht aus, als hätte ich leider keinen Zauberstab mehr. Wie gut, dass wir hier zufällig am richtigen Ort sind, um einen Neuen zu kaufen."

Ollivander presste die Lippen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

„Oh, und falls Sie mir keinen verkaufen – geht das nicht gegen Ihre eigene Berufsehre, einen Zauberer ohne Zauberstab gehen zu lassen?"

Noch immer regte der Alte sich nicht. Cuffe verharrte in Stille und ließ ihn überlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob-

„Glauben Sie", sagte Ollivander mit zitternder Stimme, „glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie mich dazu erpressen können, einen Zauberstab zu verkaufen? Jedes einzelne Stück hier ist mein Werk, und ich verkaufe sie, wenn ich ihren Verkauf für weise halte – meistens an Kinder mit ein paar Büchern und einem glänzenden neuen Kupferkessel. Sicher verkaufe ich nichts an einen Mann, der offenbar keine Skrupel hat, sein Kind einer Gefahr auszusetzen, die niemand von uns abschätzen kann."

„Der Junge bekommt seinen Zauberstab", erwiderte Cuffe. „Und ob Sie weiterhin Ihre Exzentrik zelebrieren oder eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen – daran hängt nur, wie viel der Zauberstab taugt, an den sich ja anscheinend die Persönlichkeit meines Sohnes anpassen soll. Wenn Sie es mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können, dass er sich einem _zweitklassigen_ Stück Holz anpasst – das sei Ihnen unbenommen."

Und damit hatte er ihn. Er hatte ein wenig testen und nachfühlen müssen, aber wie jeder andere wurde selbstverständlich auch Ollivander irgendwann weich – man musste nur wie zufällig den richtigen Satz sagen. Zweifelsohne – den klugen Anwender brachte kaum ein Zweig der Magie weiter als die Legilimentik.

Ollivander runzelte die Stirn und legte die Daumenkuppen aneinander. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie leiden kann", sagte er dann und presste weiterhin die Lippen zusammen. Cuffe lächelte mit blitzenden Augen zurück.

Dann beugte sich der Alte zu Harry hinunter. „Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Zauberstabarm, Mr. Cuffe."

* * *

 _ **Eine Stunde später, Whizfield Park**_

„Kann ich ihn testen? Bitte!", sagte der Dreijährige und versuchte, seinem „Vater" den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schnappen. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll. „Ich will auch zaubern können!" Barnabas Cuffe hatte sicher gestellt, dass der Junge stets dabei war, wenn er erstaunlichere oder besonders farbige Zauber benutzte. Wenn er das Kind schon jetzt genug für Magie begeisterte, dann war die Chance gar nicht so gering, dass es später einmal ziemlich gut darin sein würde. Und auch da würde er selbstverständlich nachhelfen.

„Nein", sagte er dann. „Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich leider noch nicht mit mir vereinbaren."

„Warum denn nicht?" Die Stimme hatte etwas Klagendes angenommen.

„Magie", erwiderte Cuffe behutsam, „ist ein höchst gefährliches Werkzeug und sollte nur mit einiger Vorsicht verwendet werden – und um zu wissen, wann Vorsicht angebracht ist und wann nicht, ist es unabdingbar, sich zu informieren. Dafür braucht man – zwingend – das geschriebene Wort. Und du bist erst drei. Du kannst noch nicht lesen."

„Kann ich wohl!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich könnte es dir zwar beibringen, aber-"

„Darf ich zaubern, wenn ich lesen kann?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Cuffe tat, als würde er überlegen. „Ja", meinte er langsam. „Dann schon." Und er lächelte in sich hinein.

* * *

 _ **Januar 1985, Whizfield Park**_

„Wingardium Leviosa!", rief Harry, und es war schon der neunte Versuch. Keiner von ihnen war erfolgreich gewesen. Der Junge sah hilfesuchend zu ihm auf, aber Cuffe zuckte die Schultern. Die einzigen zwei Worte, die für ihn mit diesem Spruch untrennbar verbunden waren, waren das „Wutschen" und das „Wedeln" und er bezweifelte, dass Harry das mehr weiterhelfen würde als es ihm damals weitergeholfen hatte.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Nichts, wieder.

Cuffe leckte sich die Lippen. Ja, der Junge war erst vier, aber das war doch ein einfacher Zauberspruch, oder nicht? Jemand, der es immerhin geschafft hatte, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, sollte doch in der Lage sein, den nach einem Jahr, in dem er dauernd mit seinem Zauberstab gespielt hatte, in einer halbwegs akzeptablen Zeit auf die Reihe zu bringen.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Seine Hoffnung war es gewesen, einen zweiten Dumbledore aufziehen zu können, aber was hier fehlte, war eindeutig das Talent. Sollte er den Jungen nicht vielleicht doch an die Dursleys zurückgeben? Vielleicht verschwendete er einfach seine Zeit.

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und schaute seinen Zauberstab an. Etwas Seltsames trat in seinen Blick, ein hungriger Gesichtsausdruck, dem es auf unbestimmte Weise an Menschlichkeit mangelte.

Die Feder zitterte leicht, Cuffe drehte den Kopf zu Harry und verspannte sich unwillkürlich. Wenn der Junge jetzt den Zauberstab nahm, vielleicht…

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Die Feder schwebte einen halben Meter in der Luft.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dir jemanden zu besorgen, der dir das richtig beibringen kann", sagte Barnabas Cuffe und wuschelte Harry durch das chaotische, blonde Haar.

* * *

 _ **Dezember 1985, Whizfield Park**_

In Harrys Augen standen Tränen, aber er sagte nichts. Und dann umarmte er ihn einfach (beziehungsweise versuchte er seine Hände um Cuffes beträchtlichen Bauch zu schließen, denn für mehr waren seine Arme leider etwas zu kurz). Barnabas Cuffe blieb überrascht stehen. Es war frühmorgens, normalerweise war Harry um diese Zeit noch nicht einmal auf. Meistens war er in seinem Zimmer und experimentierte mit dem Zauberstab herum, den er vor einem Jahr bekommen hatte – oder las ein Buch über Magie. Viel mehr hatte er auch nicht als Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit, dafür hatte Cuffe gesorgt. Glücklicherweise war Harry eher ein ruhiges Kind – und ungewöhnlich ehrgeizig, wenn es darum ging, sich Neues anzueignen.

„Ich hab von einem grünen Licht geträumt", sagte er dann. „Das war doch da, wo du mich weggeholt hast, oder?"

Anscheinend war er einfach zu jung gewesen, um sich wirklich noch an die Dursleys erinnern zu können – und in dieser hoffnungslos langweiligen Umgebung war wahrscheinlich auch nichts so Außergewöhnliches passiert, dass es sich irgendwie hätte einbrennen können. Was schade war, aber leider nicht zu ändern. Vielleicht hätte er ein weiteres Jahr warten sollen, aber andererseits wäre er dann vermutlich schon auf etwas mehr Misstrauen gestoßen, als ein Zweijähriger es aufbringen konnte. Und Misstrauen konnte er nun gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Im Prinzip", sagte er schließlich. Es war die Wahrheit – von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus.

Der Junge sah zu ihm auf und wie schon einige Male zuvor hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm Harry etwas sagen wollte, sich aber nicht recht traute.

Glücklicherweise brauchte er dem Jungen nur in die Augen zu schauen, und schon wusste er, was es war – ein Umstand, der sich in den nächsten Jahren ändern musste, wenn er wollte, dass er sicher war.

In Harrys Kopf war ein sehr verschwommenes Bild von einem dicken, großen Mann, der ihn aus einem zerstörten Haus rettete; Cuffe bezweifelte, dass er es selbst überhaupt bewusst wahrnahm. Aber es war begleitet von einer gewissen Wärme, und die konnte sich nur auf ihn beziehen. Hielt Harry ihn tatsächlich für denjenigen, der ihn damals aus Godric's Hollow geholt hatte? Nun, umso besser.

Auch, wenn es nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft war, mit der Silhouette von _Rubeus Hagrid_ verwechselt zu werden. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich abnehmen.

* * *

 _ **Februar 1988, Whizfield Park**_

„Warum gibt es hier keine anderen Kinder außer mir, die zaubern können?", fragte Harry.

Für einen Moment zögerte Cuffe. Aber letzten Endes taugte es ja nichts, soziale Kontakte völlig außen vor zu lassen. Das würde früher oder später ohnehin als Bumerang auf ihn zurückfallen.

„Es gibt andere", sagte er dann. „Aber nicht ohne Okklumentik. Ich habe bisher gezögert, es dir beizubringen, aber wenn du ein paar andere treffen möchtest, haben wir keine andere Wahl."

„Okklumentik?"

„Eine Technik, Sachen zu verbergen, die man besser geheim halten möchte." Und nicht empfehlenswert für Kinder, die nicht mindestens das 15. Lebensjahr erreicht hatten, aber auf solche Empfehlungen hatte er ja noch nie besonders viel gegeben.

„Was müssen wir denn geheimhalten?"

„Deinen Namen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, der ganze Gesichtsausdruck nichts als ein einziges Fragezeichen. Barnabas Cuffe rieb sich mit den Händen die Schläfen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Harry die Geschichte zu erzählen, wieso er nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern war. Inklusive dem unangenehmen Teil mit dem schlangenhaften Dunklen Lord.

„Und er ist wirklich tot?", fragte Harry, kaum, dass er seine Erzählung beendet hatte. Er sah viel weniger getroffen aus, als Cuffe erwartet hatte, aber andererseits musste das alles für ihn auch wirken wie ganz weit entfernt – er hatte seine Eltern schließlich nie wirklich gesehen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, während er in seinem Hinterkopf die leise, heisere Stimme von Ollivander hörte.

„Nein", erwiderte Cuffe. Oh, doch, natürlich, aber die Wahrheit zu sagen wäre in diesem Moment nicht hilfreich. Jeder, der ein großer Zauberer werden wollte, brauchte ein Ziel. Jetzt würde Harry seins bekommen – selbst, wenn er es nie erreichen können würde. Denn wenn Lord Voldemort nicht wirklich gestorben wäre, hätte man längst schon wieder von ihm gehört. Allerdings musste das Harry ja nicht unbedingt wissen. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er gestorben ist. Irgendwo draußen ist er noch, geschwächt momentan, aber früher oder später wird er zu alter Stärke zurückfinden. Und dann", er sah Harry an, „dann wird er nur noch ein Ziel kennen. Er wird den zu besiegen suchen, den er als Baby nicht besiegen konnte."

„Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, oder?" In Harrys Augen war ein Funkeln getreten, von dem der Redakteur des Tagespropheten nicht wusste, ob es ihm wirklich gefiel.

Trotzdem nickte er. „Es gab nur einen, der ihm hätte entgegentreten können, und ich kann dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass auf den kein Verlass ist. Deshalb versuche ich, dich dazu zu bringen, ebenso groß zu werden. Deshalb die Trainingsstunden mit den Lehrern. Ich … ich möchte sicher sein, dass du eine ernsthafte Chance hast."

Schade nur, dass Voldemort wirklich tot war. Für einen Moment hatte er sich selbst beinahe geglaubt.

„Warum ist auf ihn kein Verlass? Er ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, oder? Du meinst doch Dumbledore?"

Bisher hatten sie nur wenig über Dumbledore gesprochen, aber irgendetwas dabei musste wohl Harrys Interesse geweckt haben. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass er – nach all dem, was er gerade erfahren hatte – ausgerechnet nach ihm fragte.

Cuffe schloss die Augen. „Vor fünfzig Jahren – etwas mehr – gab es einen anderen Dunklen Lord, Gellert Grindelwald. Er wütete hauptsächlich auf dem Kontinent, aber dort wütete er schlimm, zumindest aber auffälliger, als es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer einst tat. Dumbledore war damals schon der größte – nein, groß ist das falsche Wort, den Charakter wollen wir mal nicht größer machen, als er es zu sein verdient. Aber er war der mächtigste Zauberer, und er wurde immer wieder gebeten, doch endlich im Kampf gegen Grindelwald zu helfen. Er tat es nicht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ihn damals davon abgehalten hat, aber er war vollkommen zufrieden damit, Jahr um Jahr andere kämpfen und sterben zu lassen, um sich bloß nicht selbst bewegen zu müssen. Erst, nachdem der Druck so groß wurde, dass sie ihn vermutlich gelyncht hätten, wenn er noch ein paar Tage Däumchen gedreht hätte, erst dann hat er sich ihm gestellt – aus nichts als der Furcht um sein eigenes Ansehen." Cuffes Stimme nahm eine unterschwellige Härte an, und sein fliehendes Kinn begann seltsam zu zucken. „Leider war es da schon zu spät, meine Familie war drei Tage zuvor vollkommen ausgelöscht worden. Und dafür, dass er _jahrelang_ auf der Couch gesessen und es sich gemütlich gemacht hat, hat man ihm dann auch noch einen Orden der Merlin Erster Klasse in den Arsch geschoben."

Er sah sich nach Harry um, der ein paar Schritte weiter entfernt stand als zuvor.

„Er hat nie bezahlt dafür, niemals, dafür, dass er es einem Dunklen Lord erlaubt hat, erst wirklich zur Macht zu gelangen."

* * *

 _ **November 1988, Bramsbury Cottage**_

„Hi, Arminius, ich bin Blaise Zabini!", sagte der Junge mit dem dunklen Teint und den kurzen schwarzen Haaren zu Harry, ohne sich um die beiden Erwachsenen zu kümmern. „Magst du Krokodile? Meine Mutter hat unten im Keller eine ganze Sammlung!"

Adrasteia Zabini sah währenddessen den Redakteur mit verführerisch aufgeschlagenen Wimpern an. „Ich finde es nach wie vor äußerst … beeindruckend, wenn ein alleinstehender Mann ein Kind adoptiert", sagte sie dann in einer seltsamen Tonlage, die Cuffe einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Die Dame verstand ihr Handwerk.

„Ich habe höchstpersönlich sämtliche Artikel über Ihre verstorbenen Männer geschrieben", antwortete Cuffe. „Sie dürften doch noch aus unserem letzten Interview wissen, dass Ihr erstaunlich subtil daherkommender Versuch, eine Edelprostituierte zu mimen, die statt Geld einfach nur einen hübschen Ring möchte, bei mir leider nicht fruchtet."

Mrs. Zabini lachte glockenhell. „Ihre Beleidigungen waren auch schon besser verpackt", lächelte sie dann. „Sie sind ein wenig eingerostet. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss sagen, dass ich trotzdem nicht ganz verstehe, weshalb Sie zu mir gekommen sind", sagte sie, was dazu führte, dass Cuffe zumindest innerlich erleichtert die Faust ballte. „Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir vorher besonders viel Kontakt miteinander gehabt."

Nicht ganz, nein. Aber er hatte mit nur sehr wenig Menschen außerhalb seines Berufes überhaupt Kontakt. Von seiner Familie lebte schon seit 50 Jahren niemand mehr und keine Frau hatte ihn länger als unbedingt nötig ertragen wollen. Die meisten Menschen, mit denen er sprach, waren nach wenigen Sekunden beleidigt. Das hätte er anders haben können, das wusste er, aber … nein, dafür war es auch zu spaßig, ihre Reaktionen darauf zu sehen, wenn man ihnen rundheraus ins Gesicht sagte. Adastreia Zabini war eine der wenigen, die damit umgehen konnten. Aber ganz sicher wollte er nicht unbedingt sie zur Frau nehmen.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte hier noch einmal hin", sagte Harry, als sie gingen. Und Barnabas Cuffe machte einen mentalen Haken hinter „soziale Kontakte" (und hinter sein wachsendes Gefühl der Unsicherheit, wenn es um Harrys Entwicklung ging) Jetzt würden sie sich umso intensiver darauf konzentrieren können, aus Harry einen großen Zauberer zu machen.

Einen, der Dumbledore endlich bezahlen lassen konnte.

* * *

 _ **April 1990, Whizfield Park**_

Es war zwei Uhr nachts, und Barnabas Cuffe war sich relativ sicher, dass er Harry schon mindestens zweimal gesagt hatte, dass er ins Bett gehen solle.

„Ich muss lesen", hatte Harry nur erwidert, mit rot geräderten Augen, aus denen ein beinahe unheimliches Licht schien. „Ins Bett kann ich, wenn ich hiermit fertig bin."

„Meinst du nicht, dass es allmählich gut ist?", fragte er schließlich, seufzend. Harry hatte unglaubliche Fortschritte in der Magie gemacht, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass man nicht irgendwo ein Ende setzen musste. Und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die sich – auch nach all den Jahren – noch immer verdächtig wie die von Ollivander anhörte, wollte ihn beständig davon überzeugen, dass das hier nicht mehr als normal zu klassifizieren war.

„Ich muss doch besser werden als der Andere", sagte Harry, ohne aufzublicken. So hatte er Voldemort in letzter Zeit häufiger genannt, ohne, dass Cuffe auch nur im Ansatz wusste, weshalb das so war. Harry hatte zu dem Thema nur gemeint, es fühle sich richtig an, ihn so zu nennen, und es höre sich immerhin besser an als das umständliche bis kindliche „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer". Und weil Cuffe das wahrscheinlich selbst auf ähnliche Weise formuliert hätte und es ihn aus irgendeinem Grund immer mit Wärme erfüllte, wenn Harry auf seine Art zu reden zurückgriff, hatte er nicht nachgehakt.

„Weshalb musst du das?"

Ohne es zu merken strich Harry langsam über die glänzende, ebene Oberfläche seines Zauberstabs. „Ich muss", flüsterte er.

 _Sie würden früher oder später feststellen, dass es nicht zwingend ratsam ist, einen Menschen dazu zu bringen, den Charakter eines magischen Gegenstands zu imitieren._ Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, hatte der Experte für solche Dinge damals gar nicht einmal so Unrecht gehabt. Cuffe schaute den blonden Jungen vor sich an – dem er demnächst wieder seine schwarzen Haare verpassen würde, zumindest vor dem elften Geburtstag – und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Dann zuckte er die Schultern; nun war das Kind ohnehin schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Alle großen Zauberer waren auf die ein oder andere Weise exzentrisch, wahrscheinlich fing das bei jedem schon in der Kindheit an.

Es war zumindest ganz angenehm, sich das zu erzählen.

* * *

 _ **Juli 1991, Hogwarts**_

 _Harry James Potter  
(Das große Zimmer mit dem schwebenden Kaktus)  
Horizont Alley 7  
Whizfield Park  
London_

Minerva McGonagall ließ den Brief achtlos durch ihre Finger gleiten und schwang ihren Zauberstab, sodass er sich an einer Eule festband. Im letzten Moment, kurz, bevor die Eule losfliegen konnte, riss sie die Augen auf. Das war _nicht_ der Ort, an dem sie vor zehn Jahren einen Tag als Katze verbracht hatte. Und es war nicht so wahrscheinlich, dass ausgerechnet diese Muggel an einen Ort mit dem abenteuerlichen Namen „Whizfield" ziehen würden.

„Bitte wo?", murmelte sie leise zu sich. Dann registrierte sie, zum ersten Mal, die Zeile mit dem Kaktus. Kein Zweifel, das war ein Problem. Und was für eins.

„Eine famose Leistung, Albus", zischte sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters. Ihre Schritte hallten etwas lauter als gewöhnlich, aber für gewöhnlich hielt sie es auch nicht für nötig, derart fest aufzutreten.


	2. Giftige Gespräche

**Giftige Gespräche  
**

* * *

 **Tagesprophet, 28. August 1991 (Rubrik: „Kommentare")**

 **Eine Geschichte Hogwarts – Und was für eine**

 _ **Albus Dumbledore und sein Lehrerroulette – 25. Iteration**_

 _Von Barnabas Cuffe_

 _Die Vorgänge an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sind, was die Position des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeht, schon seit Jahren mit „abenteuerlich" noch sehr wohlwollend umschrieben. Es sei nur an Barney Vell erinnert, der neun Tage vor der Prüfung der ihm anvertrauten Schüler zu seiner Schande gestehen musste, nicht einmal einen ZAG in diesem Fach zu besitzen – ein Umstand, der ohne die engagierte Recherche dieser Zeitung, das sei bei aller Bescheidenheit vermerkt, gar nicht bekannt geworden wäre. Man möge alternativ auch an Zarla Quishly zurückdenken; eine Dame, die mit dem Plan die Position übernahm, um jeden Preis zu verhindern, dass auch nur einer der Schüler das Fach erlernte – um dadurch langfristig für Frieden zu sorgen. Unvergessen auch Laurentius Bragboister, dessen einzigartige Interpretation des Wortes „Fairness" dazu führte, dass einzig der weibliche Teil der Schülerschaft in der Lage war, die ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen zu bestehen – eine der Damen hat ihn inzwischen übrigens geehelicht._

 _Derlei Skandale gehören in Hogwarts zum jährlich Brot; immerhin schaffte man es nun schon wieder, einen frisch eingestellten Lehrer nicht länger als nur ein einziges Jahr halten zu können. Daran sind wir gewöhnt, das kennen wir, und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass der alljährlichen Meldung über den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bereits ein fester Platz im Tagespropheten serviert ist._

 _Dieses Jahr hat sich der für diese katastrophalen Ergebnisse zuständige Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, anlässlich seiner 25. Fehlentscheidung in Folge etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Statt Leute einzustellen, deren Verrücktheiten erst im Nachhinein bekannt werden, ist er nun dazu übergegangen, jemanden einzustellen, dessen Verrücktheiten bereits vor zwei Monaten einen Bericht im Tagespropheten zur Folge hatten: Quirinius Quirrel. (mehr siehe Seite 7)_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore besuchte seine Schüler nicht alle Tage persönlich zu Hause. Um genau zu sein, hatte er das seit über 50 Jahren nicht mehr machen müssen. Aber nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wer genau in dem Haus wohnhaft war, dessen Adresse sich auf dem Hogwartsbrief gefunden hatte, war ihm keine Wahl mehr geblieben. Barnabas Cuffe hatte etwas gegen ihn – der infame Artikel, den er heute Morgen wieder verfasst hatte, bewies das ganz ausgezeichnet – aber was auch immer ihn dazu bewogen hatte, Harrys Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden und ihn zu sich zu nehmen, es ging eindeutig zu weit. Zumal er, wie er zu seiner Schande gestehen musste, nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie lange Harry schon nicht mehr bei den Dursleys gewesen war. Warum genau hatte Arabella das eigentlich nicht berichtet? Nun, es war ohnehin zu spät für Vorwürfe.

Er befand sich gerade auf dem kleinen Schotterweg, der zu dem unspektakulären Haus führte, um das ringsum ein hoher Gartenzaun aufgestellt war, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Detail bemerkte. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins, ganz schwach, schien ihm jemand irgendetwas mitteilen zu wollen. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus. Kühle umspielte seine Finger, und sie begannen leicht zu prickeln. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zog sie vorsichtig zurück und nickte. Barnabas Cuffe hatte sein Haus mit einem Zauberbann beschützt – oder beschützen lassen; es gab nicht viele, die einen so unauffälligen hinbekamen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass Cuffe dazugehörte.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann schwang er den Zauberstab. Ein technisch gut ausgeführter magischer Schutz, zweifelsohne, aber nicht schwer zu umgehen. Kurz schien die unbestimmbare Kühle vor ihm leicht zu erzittern, dann war das Gefühl weg. Von jetzt an würde der Zauber denken, Cuffe hätte ihn eingeladen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Mittag, Dumbledore. Hat Ihnen eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, anderer Leute Schutzzauber kaputtzumachen?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, die irgendwo hinter dem Gartenzaun zu entspringen schien.

„Für gewöhnlich ist es das", erwiderte Dumbledore gleichmütig. „Allerdings habe ich dabei dem Alarmzauber erlaubt, ausgelöst zu werden, von dem der Schutzzauber ablenken sollte – insofern habe ich doch exakt das getan, was der Konstrukteur dieses Bannes erreichen wollte?"

Hinter dem Gartenzaun war es still – offenbar hatte auch Cuffe soeben bemerkt, wen genau er mit magischen Mitteln veräppeln wollte. Stattdessen bewegte sich eine kleine, goldene Klinke nach unten und eine ausnehmend korpulente, glatzköpfige Person quetschte sich durch die Öffnung im Zaun.

„Worüber genau wollten Sie denn mit mir sprechen, Dumbledore?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und ohne dem Schulleiter auch nur ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Wollen Sie sich schonmal Tipps dafür abholen, welchen Idioten Sie als nächstes anstellen können? Ich empfehle, es einmal mit einem Werwolf zu versuchen – und wer gefressen wird, fällt durch."

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment in Richtung des wolkenverhangenen Himmels schweifen. Das würde unangenehm werden. „Ich bin nicht aus diesem Grund hier, wenngleich ich zu Ihrem Artikel vielleicht auch das ein oder andere Wort sagen könnte. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, wissen Sie auch ganz genau, was mein Auftauchen hier verursacht hat."

Cuffe nickte, griff in seine Tasche, holte eine Handvoll Lakritzschnapper heraus, schmiss sie sich alle auf einmal in den Mund und begann zu kauen. Langsam.

„Es scheint, als hätten sich bei Ihrer Adoption vor neun Jahren ein paar kleinere Fehler eingeschlichen", sagte Dumbledore, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. „Sie scheinen das Haus einer Muggelfamilie mit einem Waisenhaus verwechselt zu haben, ein zweijähriges Kind mit einer Ware, die man nach eigenem Gutdünken mitnehmen kann, und, vielleicht die unglücklichste Verwechslung, das arme Waisenkind Arminius Loush mit Harry Potter."

Cuffe schob sich noch eine Handvoll Lakritzschnapper in seinen Mund, und deutete dann schulterzuckend auf seine mahlenden Kiefer.

„Könnten Sie mir das erklären?"

Bis Cuffe endlich alles heruntergeschluckt hatte, war eine ganze Minute vergangen, aber es war nicht so, als könnte Dumbledore diese Spielchen nicht auch spielen. Er wartete schlichtweg ab.

„Das könnte ich schon, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich da gerade keine Lust zu habe. Sie können sich aber sicher sein, dass ich den Jungen weder entführt, noch sonst irgendwelche bösen Machenschaften betrieben habe."

Dumbledore begann unwillkürlich, auf dem Schotterweg auf und ab zu gehen, wie er es auch in seinem Büro immer tat, wenn er nachdenken musste. „Sie _adoptieren_ also Harry Potter, halten das für neun Jahre geheim und sind nicht gewillt, mir Ihre Motive zu erläutern. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ein paar Dinge hieran vielleicht doch nicht so recht und billig abgelaufen sind, wie Sie mir glauben machen wollen."

Cuffe grinste, aber es war ein hässliches Grinsen, gehässig und zynisch, und zum ersten Mal sah er Dumbledore in die Augen. „Das ist ein lustiges Statement, wenn man bedenkt, dass _Ihre_ Vorstellung von einer recht und billig ablaufenden Aktion ist, einen _Einjährigen_ bei Nacht und Nebel mit einem _fliegenden Motorrad_ quer durch England zu transportieren und ihn dann zusammen mit einem Zettel auf eine _Türschwelle_ zu schmeißen."

Woher…? Im Tagespropheten hatte diese Geschichte nicht gestanden, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dort zu finden gewesen wäre, wenn Cuffe auch nur den Funken einer Ahnung gehabt hätte … es sei denn, er hatte dies alles schon damals geplant. Dumbledore taxierte den Redakteur des Tagespropheten mit einem röntgenartigen Blick. Wie viel wusste dieser Mann wirklich?

„Erstaunlich, wie ruhig Sie plötzlich sind. Aber halten wir uns nicht länger mit mir auf, mit mir wollen Sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht sprechen. Und natürlich – bitte, kommen Sie zu mir nach Hause, reden Sie mit Harry, erzählen Sie ihm, was auch immer Sie ihm erzählen wollen. Ich habe nur eine Bedingung, Dumbledore."

„Welche?"

„Ich würde nach dem Gespräch liebend gern ein Foto von Ihrem Gesicht machen."

Barnabas Cuffe war es, der Dumbledore die Tür zu dem Haus öffnete, das innenseitig nicht weniger steril aussah als außen. Keine Bilder, kein Schmuck, keine Dekorationen, dafür alles klinisch sauber und nur Spurenelemente von Magie. Neben einer der Zimmertüren, die vom Flur aus sichtbar waren, schwebte ein Kaktus. Und obwohl der braun war, machte er den Eingangsbereich schon erheblich bunter.

Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber Dumbledore war zumindest beunruhigt. Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er die Tür zu diesem Zimmer öffnete? Nun, es half nichts, die Dinge aufzuschieben, so viel hatte er in seinem langen Leben gelernt.

„Herein!", erwiderte eine kindlich helle Stimme auf sein Klopfen. Als er eintrat, war er für einen Moment wieder vollkommen beruhigt – zu vertraut der Anblick der chaotischen schwarzen Haare, die Brille, alles eigentlich. Das war eindeutig der Sohn von James Potter. Und als der Junge die Augen aufschlug – Lilys Augen – fühlte er sich fast wieder sicher, dass hier nichts zu befürchten war. Natürlich waren Oberflächlichkeiten eben nur das: Oberflächlichkeiten.

„Sie sind Albus Dumbledore, oder?", fragte das Kind und sah ihn an. Der Ton war weder misstrauisch noch wütend, aber er war dennoch nicht neutral. Dumbledore konnte nur schwer den Finger darauf legen.

„In der Tat – wobei, wie ich hoffe, für dich bald Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nickte, machte aber nicht einmal Anstalten, von seinem Bett aufzustehen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Dumbledore konnte nicht sagen, ob aus Unhöflichkeit oder aus Furcht. Vielleicht auch noch aus einem anderen Grund?

„Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte mir unser erstes Treffen anders vorgestellt."

„Ich kann zaubern", sagte Harry statt einer Antwort. „Richtig zaubern."

Wie meinte er das? Dumbledore musste gestehen, er fand das Verhalten dieses Kindes schon nach diesen wenigen Sätzen schwerer zu lesen als das fast aller anderen, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er ein wenig unschlüssig aussah, wie er da direkt vor dem Ausgang aus dem Zimmer stand, aber er wusste auch nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. In Harrys Zimmer gab es keinen Stuhl.

„Der Kaktus vor der Tür, den hab ich gemacht."

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein dauerhafter Schwebezauber war nicht einfach zu begreifen – man versuchte ein Objekt dazu zu bringen, dass es die Luft in einem Meter Höhe für den Fußboden hielt – und das Begreifen allein reichte meist nicht aus, um zaubern zu können. Wenn das stimmte, was der Junge sagte, war das eine ziemlich beeindruckende Leistung, aber…

„Ohne Zauberstab?"

Der Junge leckte sich die Lippen – sein erstes Zeichen von Nervosität, wie Dumbledore bemerkte; hier war also irgendetwas im Argen – dann sprach er, aber wieder entschied er sich dazu, einfach nicht auf die Frage zu antworten. „Glauben Sie, dass ich das können würde, wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie Sie das geplant haben?"

 _Das_ war also der Grund für dieses befremdliche Gespräch. Der Junge hatte, seitdem er hineingekommen war, wahrscheinlich nur darauf gewartet, genau diesen Satz zu sagen. Dumbledore machte vorsichtig einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein, auf Harry zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengten sich Harrys Augen, dann war sein Gesicht wieder unlesbar. Dennoch hielt Dumbledore es für den Moment für besser, ein wenig Distanz zu wahren. Es half niemandem, wenn der Junge sich von ihm - warum auch immer – bedroht fühlte.

„Ich denke, dass wir uns keinen Gefallen tun, wenn wir bei Szenarien verharren, die vielleicht hätten sein können – vielmehr sind die Dinge, die geschehen sind und noch geschehen, für uns von Bedeutung."

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, hier mit einem Kind zu sprechen, so viel stand fest. An Harry war noch etwas undefinierbar Anderes, etwas, das sicher noch bedeutungsvoll werden würde – wenn er es nur herausbekommen könnte.

Aber die Frage war natürlich berechtigt: Ja, was hatte er jetzt vor? Vor diesem Problem hatte er selbstverständlich auch schon gestanden, denn natürlich war es klar gewesen, dass sie ihm früher oder später gestellt werden würde. Letztlich hatte er sich für eine möglichst neutrale Antwort entschieden. „Ich halte das derzeitige Arrangement nicht länger für sicher, nicht jetzt, da es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, dass Sie wieder aufgetaucht sind, Mr. Potter. Wir werden eine Lösung finden müssen, was das angeht, allein schon, um Barnabas in den kommenden Monaten sicher zu wissen."

Harry strich unwillkürlich über den länglichen, dünnen Gegenstand, der sich in seiner linken Umhangtasche befand und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er antworten sollte. Was auch immer der Junge erwartet hatte, es war nicht das gewesen, und Dumbledore war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man das als positiven Punkt verbuchen durfte.

„Darf ich fragen, wie lange du deinen Zauberstab schon hast, Harry?", fragte er und deutete auf Harrys linke Umhangtasche.

„Schon, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es Ihnen verrate."

Oh ja, definitiv ein Kind, das von Barnabas Cuffe aufgezogen wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte verlegenes Schweigen ein – Dumbledore ahnte, dass er hier nicht mehr viel herausbekommen würde. Wahrscheinlich war Cuffe schon seit Monaten klar gewesen, dass er kommen würde, und er hatte Harry bestens vorbereitet. Vielleicht hätte er doch Minerva schicken sollen – sie hätte vielleicht einen anderen Zugang gewählt.

„Sie sind doch Experte für alles, was es in der Zauberei gibt, oder?", fragte Harry – wieder dieser abrupte Themenwechsel, als wüsste er nicht, wie ein Gespräch für gewöhnlich ablief – und sah ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an. Zumindest das, endlich: Dumbledore meinte Dumbledore so etwas wie echte Neugierde in seinen Augen zu erkennen, wenigstens etwas Anderes als die kalte Indifferenz von zuvor.

„Es gibt ein paar Menschen, die darauf bestehen, mich als einen solchen zu bezeichnen, in der Tat." Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte Dumbledores Lippen.

„Können Sie mir dann vielleicht sagen, warum der Kaktus vor der Tür immer seine Stacheln auf mich schießt, wenn ich ihn in dieses Zimmer hole?"

Perfekt. Er hatte für's Erste nur eine einzige vage Vermutung, was Harrys Verhalten anging, und ausgerechnet dazu konnte er jetzt einen kleinen Test durchführen. „Ich nehme an, er schwebt einfach nicht so gerne."

Harry starrte ihn nicht an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren – wie es ein sehr großer Teil der Zaubererschaft vermutlich getan hätte – sondern legte die Stirn in Falten. „Welche Pflanze würde denn gerne fliegen?", fragte er stattdessen.

Dumbledore erlaubte sich einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer. „Farne, denke ich." Harry hatte den Test bestanden – und in gewisser Weise war er dennoch durchgefallen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt schon eine ganze Menge mehr über den Jungen – nicht, dass es ihm auch nur im Geringsten gefiel. „Aber nun entschuldige mich, ich muss noch einmal ein oder zwei Worte mit deinem Ziehvater wechseln. Es war mir eine Freude, endlich einmal mit dir sprechen zu können, Harry."

Und noch bevor der Junge bemerken konnte, dass er ihn geduzt hatte, hatte Dumbledore das Zimmer verlassen.

Beim ersten Schritt, den er aus dem Zimmer tat, empfing ihn ein plötzliches, blitzendes Licht. Er hatte die Hand schon an seinem eigenen Zauberstab, als ihm der Fotoapparat auffiel, den der dicke Mann vor ihm in der Hand hielt.

Dumbledore blinzelte, aber er brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war jegliches Funkeln daraus verschwunden. „Wie lange?", fragte er leise. „Wie lange hat dieser Junge schon seinen Zauberstab?"

Barnabas Cuffe – und das war ein befriedigenderer Anblick, als er gedacht hätte – sah aus wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Haben Sie eine _Ahnung_ , was Sie damit anrichten können?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters hatte jegliche Sanftheit verloren. „Obsessives Verhalten, emotionale Taubheit selbst in Ausnahmesituationen, Mitleidlosigkeit, eine gewisse Distanz zu Menschen im Allgemeinen – kommt Ihnen irgendetwas davon entfernt bekannt vor?"

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment sah er so etwas wie Schuld in Cuffes Augen, dann war das wieder daraus verschwunden. „Keine Ahnung. Versuchen Sie, einen Steckbrief über sich selbst zu schreiben?"

„Ist das Ihr Ernst, Barnabas? Ein Kind? Ich glaube kaum, dass das der richtige Moment oder das richtige Thema ist, um zu scherzen."

Barnabas Cuffe schnipste sich etwas Staub von seinem Umhang, der gar nicht da war. „Und ich würde Ihre lichtvollen Ausführungen ja auch sehr gerne ernst nehmen, aber ich habe die Leute gesehen, zu denen Sie den Jungen ursprünglich stecken wollen. Hätten Sie nicht wenigstens stattdessen ein paar kompetente Blauwale für die Aufgabe finden können? Von der Optik nicht unähnlich, aber dafür wenigstens halbwegs qualifiziert."

Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die es schafften, ihn zu reizen, aber die abstoßende Nonchalance dieser Person gehörte definitiv dazu. Ein Zauberstab und ein kleines Kind – das konnte nur schiefgehen. Es gab einen _Grund,_ weshalb Magie nicht vor dem elften Lebensjahr unterrichtet wurde. Natürlich waren die Dursleys nicht optimal gewesen, aber eine optimale Lösung hatte es damals schlicht und ergreifend nicht gegeben – und _das hier_ war noch weit weniger wünschenswert.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das vor sich persönlich rechtfertigen", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, was auch immer es ist, das ist es nicht wert gewesen."

Cuffe inspizierte seine Fingernägel. „Ist notiert."

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie beisammen in Cuffes Zimmer; der Redakteur des Tagespropheten gab seinem heutigen Artikel – irgendetwas über explodierende Toiletten im Ministerium – den letzten Schliff und Harry schaute zu, wie die Buchstaben teilweise vom Blatt wanderten oder sich neu anordneten. Schade, dass diese Art Papier in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt sein würde.

„Ich fand ihn gar nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Dumbledore, meine ich."

Cuffe blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. „Ja, manchmal könnte man den Eindruck bekommen, dass sich hinter ihm eine ganz anständige Person verbirgt. Leider hat der Eindruck nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Albus Dumbledore – und das _musst_ du dir merken, ganz egal, wie lang er seinen Bart noch werden lässt, um wie ein freundlicher Opa auszusehen – wird früher oder später dasitzen und nichts tun, wenn du ihn brauchen könntest." Cuffe legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber das wirst du ohnehin nicht. Du wirst _besser_ als er."

Eine unbestimmbare Härte trat in Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich werd's zumindest versuchen." Denn dann wäre er auch besser als der Andere. Und das musste, musste, _musste_ er sein.

* * *

Ein rothaariger Junge streckte den Kopf in Harrys Abteil. Er hatte eine kleine Ratte auf dem Arm und trug einen offenbar selbstgestrickten Pullover. „Ist hier noch frei? Überall anders im Zug ist voll."

Harry, die Nase tief in einem Buch versunken, reagierte nicht. Der rothaarige Junge zuckte die Schultern und ging weiter.

* * *

In dem Moment, in dem das mächtige Schloss in Sicht kam, wusste Harry, dass er diesen Ort liebte. Das Boot auf dem See unter ihm schaukelte sanft, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille; keiner der anderen Erstklässler sprach. Sie alle waren wie erstarrt, verzaubert von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Die Türme von Hogwarts ragten in den Nachthimmel; der graue Stein erschien schwarz in der Dunkelheit. Fackeln erleuchteten den Weg, und viele weitere waren an den Fenstern des altehrwürdigen Bauwerks angebracht. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Harry noch keinen Ort gesehen, der so aus sich heraus _magisch_ wirkte, nicht einmal die Winkelgasse. Das Schloss schien förmlich von innen heraus zu strahlen – mit Magie, mit Potenzial, mit Möglichkeiten. Was für ein Gebäude!

Und auch von innen enttäuschte es nicht. Eine ältliche Frau, die sich Ihnen als Professor McGonagall vorstellte (und die aussah, als sei mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen), führte sie durch das Schloss und Harry kam kaum der Gruppe hinterher, weil er sich immer wieder umschauen musste. Selbst dort, wo man sie gar nicht vermutete, verbargen sich magische Details – eine kleine Flöte, die in der Wand steckte und beständig eine simple Melodie spielte, ein leicht erzitterndes Porträt, als wäre die Mauer dahinter ununterbrochen in Bewegung – und das war nur, was er jetzt, auf den ersten Blick, sah! Harry konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, weshalb man so lebte wie Barnabas Cuffe, wenn es auch so aussehen konnte.

Dem Gemunkel seiner neuen Mitschüler zu Folge würde gleich die Sortierung in die Häuser beginnen – und er konnte nicht umhin, nervös zu sein. Seltsam, so intensiv wie hier - Freude, Zugehörigkeit, Nervosität – hatte er zuvor im Haus seines Ziehvaters nicht ein einziges Mal gefühlt. Es war fast, als würde die seltsame Atmosphäre hier ihn selbst mitnehmen und verändern. Dieser Ort war definitiv etwas ganz Besonderes.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, erschrak er sich völlig, als plötzlich zwei Geister an ihm vorbeiglitten. Einer davon sah aus, als hätte er ein Vorfahre von Barnabas Cuffe sein können, zumindest vom Bauchumfang her.

Und dann öffneten sich die Tore zur Großen Halle, und Professor McGonagall führte sie langsam nach innen. Irgendwo hinter ihm erklärte ein Mädchen, dass die Decke so verzaubert war, dass sie so aussah wie der echte Himmel, sie hätte das in „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen. _Und wenn das da nicht gestanden hätte, hättest du gedacht, es regnet rein, wenn schlechtes Wetter ist?_

Aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht zynisch sein, nicht jetzt. Die vier Tische, an denen die verschiedenen Häuser saßen und gespannt ihren neuen Mitschülern entgegenblickten … der Lehrertisch mit den Professoren, von denen einer mit schwarzen Haaren und einer mit einem lila Turban ihn direkt anzustarren schienen … der wahrhaft fantastisch aussehende Nachthimmel über seinem Kopf … er wollte alles von dieser Atmosphäre, dieser _Magie_ in sich aufnehmen.

Das einzige, was den überwältigenden Gesamteindruck ein wenig trübte, war-

„Das ist der Sprechende Hut", sagte die Dame, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, und hielt den verschlissenen, alten Stofffetzen in die Luft. „Der teilt euch in eure Häuser ein – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Ich werde euch alle jetzt der Reihe nach vorlesen, dann kommt ihr nach vorn und setzt ihn auf."

Und das tat sie dann auch. Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, zu viel gab es sonst zu sehen, als dass ihn die Einteilung seiner Mitschüler wirklich interessiert hätte. Außerdem ließ sich dadurch das leicht flattrige Gefühl in seinem Bauch unterdrücken, das er gar nicht richtig zuordnen konnte.

„Potter, Harry!"

Inmitten des Geflüsters – immer wieder wurde sein Name wiederholt – ging er mit seltsam weichen Knien zu dem Stuhl, auf dem der Hut ruhte, und er war froh, dass dieser seine Augen völlig bedeckte, sodass er die anderen nicht mehr sehen musste.

„Ach du liebe Güte", hörte er plötzlich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, und zuckte zusammen. „Was hat man dir denn angetan?"

Es war, als hätte jemand all die Magie plötzlich ausgeschaltet, die diesen Ort eben noch durchströmt hatte. „Wie … was?" Stimmte tatsächlich etwas mit ihm nicht? Er hatte die besorgten Blicke von Barnabas schon ab und an gesehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie ihn zu Hause kaum berührt.

„Ah, Verzeihung, das war unprofessionell von mir. Es ist nur so … ich habe selten ein Kind gesehen, das schon so weit fortgeschritten ist", erwiderte, was wohl die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes sein musste. „Du wirst dich hier sehr oft langweilen … aber wie dem auch sei, wir sind ja hier, um dich zu sortieren."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Hut ihn nicht anlog, aber er würde ihm wohl vertrauen müssen. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen hatte er schließlich keine Augen, in die man hineinsehen konnte, wenn man die Wahrheit erfahren wollte, wie es ihm Barnabas beigebracht hatte.

„ _Das_ ist eine verdammt unhöfliche Praktik, mein Lieber, die solltest du dir vielleicht noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Unwillkürlich zuckte er die Schultern. Das konnte er ohnehin noch nicht besonders gut, sie hatten erst vor einem halben Jahr damit angefangen – und es auch nur sporadisch geübt.

Harry konnte nicht sehen, was draußen geschah, aber er hörte, wie die Ersten zu flüstern begannen. Die anderen vor ihm hatten nicht so lang gebraucht. „Ja, in der Tat, wir sollten zur Sache kommen", sagte der Hut. „Ich sage es dir ohne Umschweife – Gryffindor und Hufflepuff können wir ausschließen, obwohl du ein … ein gewisses Faible für Loyalität hast. Da ist eine gehörige Portion Mut und Entschlossenheit, aber wenig Offenheit – und der Drang, sich gegen jemand ganz Bestimmten zu behaupten." Der Hut schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Das ist dein Job", flüsterte er zurück.

„Wohl wahr", gluckste der Hut.

„RAVENCLAW!"

Stille. Dann Applaus, und Harry konnte nicht umhin, als einen ganz kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch zu werfen, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Haus machte. Die Mundwinkel Dumbledores waren leicht nach oben gebogen und er klatschte. Harry sah schnell wieder weg; mit dem Mann wollte er eigentlich nicht allzu viel zu tun haben. Natürlich, bei seinem Besuch hatte er nett gewirkt, aber er hatte ja gehört, was Barnabas über ihn erzählt hatte.

„Wir haben Potter!", brüllte ein Viertklässler über den Jubel hinweg, und Harry wusste nicht ganz, wie er reagieren sollte. Schließlich versuchte er einfach, einen möglichst freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu tragen und setzte sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern.

„Potter!", sagte ein schwarzer Ravenclaw, der ganz am Anfang eingeteilt worden war. Terry Bad oder so ähnlich. „Klasse, dass du bei uns bist!"

Harry lächelte gequält. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer das da vor ihm war; wie sollte man da schon reagieren?

„Das hat ja ganz schön gedauert", setzte der andere noch hinzu.

„Ja, ich hatte mich noch ein bisschen mit dem Hut unterhalten", erwiderte Harry, ohne ganz zu realisieren, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte.

Der andere Junge lachte. Wie automatisch grinste Harry grinste zurück, auch, wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, weshalb.

„Zabini, Blaise."

„SLYTHERIN!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein einziger Freund von früher wohl auch im Zug gesessen hatte. Gut, die Aufklärung darüber, wer er wirklich war, würde wohl ein wenig dauern – aber das Schuljahr würde definitiv aufregend werden.


	3. Quirinus Quirrell

**Quirinus Quirrell  
**

Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder? Harry starrte fassungslos den goldenen Adler an, der sie soeben gefragt hatte, was das Nichts sei. Nach dieser wunderbar warmen Begrüßung von Dumbledore, in der er erst einmal von den schmerzhaften Toden gesprochen hatte, die einen in bestimmten Korridoren erwarteten, war das jetzt nun schon die zweite Sache, die ihm sauer aufstieß – wenn auch auf eine gänzlich andere Weise. Barnabas Cuffe hatte ihm erzählt, dass es bei ihm damals ein Passwort gegeben hatte. Das war ja auch vernünftig, denn ein Passwort konnte man sich merken und gleichzeitig konnte man dadurch andere davon abhalten, in den eigenen Turm zu kommen.

In den Turm der Ravenclaws kam man durch Nachdenken. Auf der einen Seite war das bestimmt eine schöne Metapher dafür, dass Rowena Ravenclaw jeden akzeptierte, der seinen Kopf einzusetzen gewillt war. Auf der anderen Seite war es eine ganz schön blöde Sache, wenn es um Streiche von anderen Häusern ging – und Cuffe hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es die immer geben würde.

Der Vertrauensschüler, der sie hier hoch geführt hatte, grinste und sah die Gruppe von Erstklässlern vor sich an. „Ihr habt nur diese eine Chance zu üben – also würde ich um Vorschläge bitten. Sonst kann es sein, dass ein paar von euch leider draußen schlafen." Harry meinte sich, daran erinnern zu können, dass er Marchbanks hieß, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Ach ja – keine Angst, das mag jetzt unsicher erscheinen, aber unser Adler merkt sich unsere Gesichter und wenn er es für richtig hält, lässt er auch die nicht rein, die gute Antworten geben."

Anthony Goldstein, ein blasser, braunhaariger Junge mit ungewöhnlich wulstigen, roten Lippen, runzelte die Stirn und rief: „Aber warum macht er dann überhaupt irgendwelche Tests?"

„Sonst wäre es ja keine Herausforderung", erwiderte Marchbanks, ehrlich irritiert.

 _Haben wir so eine Herausforderung auch vor jedem Toilettengang oder kommen wir da ohne Wissenstests hin?_ , dachte Harry bei sich, sagte aber nichts. Laut schlug er hingegen vor: „Vielleicht ist „Nichts" die Abwesenheit von Erinnerung?"

Der Adler kniff ein Auge zu. „Könnte man so sehen", sagte er dann, und die Tür zum Turm der Ravenclaws öffnete sich.

Der Eingang mochte auf Dauer sicher ein wenig nervig werden, aber der Turm war es jedenfalls wert, ein paar Sekunden nachzudenken. Es war ein sehr offenes Gebäude und es hatte mehrere bogenförmige Fenster, sodass man nie vergaß, in welcher Höhe man war. Der Ausblick auf die ringsum liegenden Berge jedoch war herrlich – schade, dass im Moment kein Schnee auf den Gipfeln lag. Und Harry hatte noch nie ein Problem mit Höhe gehabt, und er sah, dass es seinen Klassenkameraden ähnlich ging. Wahrscheinlich konnten Leute mit Höhenangst ohnehin keine Ravenclaws werden.

Die Wände waren mit Seide verkleidet, natürlich in den Hausfarben weiß und blau. Am Auffälligsten jedoch war die Frauenstatue, die den Raum völlig vereinnahmte und sogar von der erstklassigen Aussicht abzulenken wusste. Rowena Ravenclaw war scheinbar auch nicht die bescheidenste Gründerin gewesen, ihrer massiven Büste nach zu urteilen.

Erst, als Harry sich daran sattgesehen hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie viele Bücher hier in Regalen an den Wänden standen. Es gab ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer und gemütliche Sofas, aber er hatte sofort den Eindruck, als sei dieser Raum vor allem auf eines ausgerichtet: Darauf, die Schüler daran zu erinnern, dass sie zum Lernen in dieser Schule waren – auch dann, wenn sie eigentlich frei hatten. Aber er hatte kein Problem damit, denn er war hier, um zu lernen, um sich zu verbessern – Freunde hatte er in den ersten Jahren schon nicht viele gebraucht.

Apropos Freunde – er musste morgen unbedingt mit Blaise sprechen.

* * *

„Mr. Potter. Unsere neue Berühmtheit." Severus Snape, das konnte Harry selbst mit seiner mangelnden Menschenkenntnis beurteilen, war tendenziell wenig erfreut, dass er in seinem Klassenraum saß. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er diesem Mann getan haben sollte, aber Snape taxierte ihn mit einem solch boshaften Blick, dass er beinahe versucht war, sich hinter Terry zu verstecken, der sich gerade neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Schade, dass Blaise nicht hier war, aber Zaubertränke hatten sie nicht mit den Slytherins zusammen.

Snape konnte Begeisterung wecken, so viel war sicher. Harry wusste nicht ganz, ob er sich wirklich für sein Fach interessierte – es schien kaum bedeutungsvoll zu sein, vor allem nicht, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Magisches man ganz ohne eine gigantische Zutatenliste erreichen konnte – aber die Eröffnungsrede war so beeindruckend, dass er beschloss mitzuschreiben. Das war, wie es schien, ein Fehler.

„Mr. Potter!", bellte Snape plötzlich und Harry schreckte von seinem Pergament hoch. „Was würde ich bekommen, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodilwurzel beifüge?"

Harry blinzelte. Hätten sie irgendein Buch lesen sollen, von dem er nichts wusste? Er versuchte, das bisschen Bruchwissen zu durchkämmen, was er hatte, aber er bezweifelte, dass es etwas nützen würde.

„Mr. Potter, ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, vor einer gefühlten halben Stunde Ihren Namen aufgerufen zu haben", sagte Snape mit einem hässlichen Grinsen.

„Ich…" Bei seinem Unterricht vor Beginn der Schulzeit waren seine Lehrer fast immer von ihm begeistert gewesen; auch die erste Stunde mit McGonagall eben war gut verlaufen. Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Einen Schlaftrank?", fragte er schließlich.

Snape machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Es bedürfte schon einer geradezu lachhaften Simplifizierung – und Verharmlosung - der Effekte dieser Verbindung, um diese Antwort noch als richtig durchgehen zu lassen – und verzeihen Sie diesen unbequemen Umstand, aber ich bevorzuge präzises Arbeiten. Sie haben mir soeben eine Antwort gegeben, die schon bei einem Sechsjährigen eine Enttäuschung gewesen wäre – aber gleichwohl, versuchen wir's ein weiteres Mal."

Im Klassenraum war es still, doch Harry wagte nicht, seine Augen von Snape zu nehmen. Die nächste Antwort musste er einfach wissen, er musste dem Lehrer beweisen, dass die Vorstellung, die er anscheinend von ihm hatte, nicht stimmte.

„Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn ich Sie fragen würde, einen Bezoar zu beschaffen?"

Oh nein, das wusste er nicht. Harry suchte fieberhaft nach irgendetwas, womit er arbeiten konnte, irgendeinem kleinen Hinweis … Bezoar klang seltsam, auf jeden Fall war es kein englisches Wort; es schien einer härteren Sprache zu entspringen. „In Russland?", fragte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie kaum hörbar war.

„In Russland", wiederholte Snape langsam, und jetzt war tatsächlich von irgendwo verhaltenes Kichern zu hören. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass ein Hufflepuff namens Zacharias Smith die Hand vor den Mund gepresst hatte und verzweifelt versuche, nicht loszulachen. Arschloch.

„Wäre es Ihnen vielleicht möglich, Mr. Potter, eine etwas genauere Antwort zu geben als „irgendwo im größten Land der Erde"?" Das Kichern wurde lauter und Harry konnte nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass auch Snape Spaß an dem hatte, was er gerade machte. Arschloch.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich … ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

„Enttäuschend. Können Sie mir dann wenigstens sagen, welcher Unterschied zwischen Wolfswurz und Eisenhut besteht?"

Harry spürte, wie ihm ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Es gibt keinen, Sir."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Ihre Freude darüber, eine von drei Anfängerfragen in halbwegs zufriedenstellender Manier beantwortet zu haben, ist völlig fehl am Platze. Zu Ihrer Information, Mr. Potter, Ihr _Schlaftrank_ wäre in der Lage gewesen, einen Menschen auf unbestimmte Zeit in einen Zustand zu versetzen, der dem des Todes zum Verwechseln ähnlich ist. Einen Bezoar finden Sie im Bauch einer Ziege – und gerade diese Information sollten Sie sich gut merken, denn wenn Sie mit dieser erbärmlich oberflächlichen Arbeitsweise fortfahren, wird dieses Mittel wohl das einzige sein, das Sie zum Schutz vor Vergiftungen nutzen können." Er sprach nun über ihre Köpfe hinweg, zur ganzen Klasse. „Wie Sie sehen, ist Berühmtheit eben nicht alles. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man – wie ich – ein wenig tiefer bohrt und hinter der kunstvoll gewobenen Illusion von Kompetenz nichts als unteres Mittelmaß findet."

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich rötete. Unteres … Unteres Mittelmaß?!

Snape hatte es leider auch gesehen. „Möchten Sie uns irgendetwas mitteilen, Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, Sir!", rief er zurück, und er wusste, dass er viel zu bockig klang.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Mäßigen Sie sich im Ton."

„Was?! Ich habe gar nichts gem-!"

„Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug, Mr. Potter."

Harry saß auf seinem Stuhl, mit offenem Mund und rotem Kopf, und hätte seinem Professor am liebsten den nächstbesten Kupferkessel ins Gesicht krachen lassen.

„Möchten Sie fünfzehn daraus machen? Dann verraten Sie uns doch jetzt bitte Ihre Gedanken", sagte Snape, und Harry konnte das ölige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht förmlich sehen. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht leicht zuckte, aber er sagte nichts.

„Wie überaus erquickend – die zarten Anfänge von Selbstkontrolle." Snape sah sich im Klassenraum um, doch auch, wenn ein paar Schüler hämisch grinsten, hatte er ansonsten nicht besonders viele auf seiner Seite. „Hat auch nur einer von euch mitgeschrieben?"

Harry nahm den Rest der Stunde die Augen nicht für einen Moment von Snape; die ganze Zeit wiederholten sich die Fragen vom Anfang in seinem Kopf – und insbesondere der abfällige Blick, mit dem ihn der Professor bedacht hatte. Unteres Mittelmaß also. _Dem zeig ich's._

* * *

„Der Name ist Professor Quirrell – aber die meisten von euch wissen das wahrscheinlich schon", sagte der Mann, der Harry schon beim Essen aufgefallen war. Natürlich, wie auch nicht, vor sechs Jahren war das einer seiner Tutoren gewesen. Er wusste definitiv, dass Quirrell zumindest nicht unfähig war – aber, wenn man seinem Ziehvater glauben durfte, dann hatte er seit seinen Reisen nach Albanien nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Der unangenehm nach Knoblauch stinkende lila Turban auf seinem Kopf schien das zu bestätigen.

„Dankenswerterweise hat der Tagesprophet dafür gesorgt, dass nicht nur ihr, sondern auch eure Eltern bestens darüber Bescheid wissen, wer ich bin, woher ich komme und was ich mache. Oh, und natürlich weiß jeder die Sache mit Voldemort." Die halbe Klasse zuckte zusammen. „ _Voldemort_ ", wiederholte Quirrell und ließ jede Silbe genüsslich aus seinem Mund tropfen. Einige Kinder sahen etwas blasser aus als vorher.

„Ich habe – zugegeben - einen dummen Fehler gemacht. Wenn sich schon keiner traut, den Namen zu sagen, dann ist natürlich auch keiner bereit, mir zu glauben, wenn ich sage, dass er zurück ist. Und, damit wir das gleich aus dem Weg bekommen: Das habe ich gesagt. Das nehme ich auch nicht zurück, mir völlig gleich, welcher ahnungslose Trottel mich als verrückt bezeichnet. Er ist schwach, kaum mehr als Rauch, aber ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er hat versucht, mich von seiner Sache zu überzeugen – aber ich bin standhaft geblieben. Und ich werde auch dabei standhaft bleiben und weiter behaupten, dass ich ihm begegnet bin. Das könnt ihr mir glauben oder ihr könnt es bleiben lassen – aber stellt euch mal vor, ich habe Recht und eines Tages kommt es ans Licht. Was meint ihr, wie leid es euch dann täte?"

In der Klasse herrschte Totenstille. „Reden halten kann er", flüsterte Terry Boot (wie er anscheinend wirklich hieß) Harry zu, aber offenbar nicht leise genug.

„Reden halten kann ich", erwiderte Quirrell gefährlich ruhig. „Vielleicht kann ich das ja auch deshalb so gut, weil ich Recht habe und es mir verdammt wichtig ist. Das würde ich auch gerne dem anonymen Elternteil ins Gesicht sagen, dass mir in ein paar netten Zeilen geschrieben hat, ich wäre – und ich zitiere - ein tollwütiger Hund und jemand sollte mir das Maul stopfen." Er schnaufte und schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege loswerden. „Jetzt aber, anderes Thema, nicht unbedingt schöner, aber nun einmal unser Fach."

Quirrell deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel und die Kreide begann zu schreiben. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Verwandlung ist ein Haufen nützlicher Zauber. Zauberkunst ist ein Haufen nützlicher Zauber. Zaubertränke ist ein Haufen nützlicher Rezepte. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist _euer Leben_. Wenn ihr euch vorgenommen habt, in eurer ganzen Schullaufbahn nur in einer einzigen Klasse aufzupassen – sucht euch diese hier aus. Fast alle Bereiche der Magie sind darauf ausgelegt, euch ein leichtes Leben zu ermöglichen. Dieses hier ist einfach nur darauf ausgelegt, euch überhaupt ein Leben zu ermöglichen. Denn wir leben in einer Welt, in der jede Person, der ihr begegnet, eine tödliche Waffe trägt! So ein Zauberstab kann _alles_ – beschützen, verwandeln, erschaffen – aber eben auch töten. Jeder von euch hat ein Werkzeug in der Hand, das zu absolut allem in der Lage ist, das einem menschlichen Gehirn entspringen könnte. Selbst, wenn ihr mir kein Wort über Voldemort glaubt – solange ihr in diesem Klassenraum auch nur irgendwen _verdächtigt,_ nicht ganz richtig im Kopf zu sein, braucht ihr mein Fach." Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein, als plötzlich sehr misstrauische Blicke durch die Klasse wanderten. Er hätte gern gesehen, welchen Effekt diese Rede bei der Gryffindor-Klasse gehabt hätte, aber die waren nicht im Raum.

Quirrel schwang den Zauberstab und die Schrift verschwand wieder von der Tafel. „Und das sind jetzt nur die anderen Menschen gewesen – zugegebenermaßen die größte Gefahr. Aber lassen Sie uns von den magischen Wesen reden. Vampire! Saugen euch das Blut bis auf die Knochen aus und lassen nur eine blasse, verschrumpelte Leiche zurück. Ich hab das einmal miterleben dürfen, seitdem trage ich diesen duftenden Turban. Werwölfe! Verwandeln sich des Nachts in ein wahnsinniges Wesen, das jeden, den sie beißen, zu einem von ihnen werden lässt. Drachen! Brutale Kreaturen ohne jeden Verstand, bei denen eine Begegnung mit ihnen fast immer das eigene Todesurteil bedeutet. Und glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr solchen Wesen nur begegnet, wenn ihr in die entsprechenden Reservate marschiert!" Quirrells Kopf hatte einiges an Farbe angenommen und kein Schüler wagte zu reden. Wenn alle Stunden dieses Mannes so waren, dann versprach das – zugegeben, ein bisschen verstörend, aber - eines der besten Fächer zu werden.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist gar nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr solchen Kreaturen selbst _hier in dieser Schule_ über den Weg lauft – was meint ihr wohl, was genau sich wohl hinter der Warnung unseres Schulleiters von gestern verbirgt? Wobei ich natürlich keinem empfehlen würde, an der entsprechenden Stelle danach zu suchen."

Harry hatte die klingende Warnung Dumbledores von gestern noch ausgezeichnet im Kopf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Quirrell hier irgendetwas bezwecken wollte, aber er konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, was genau es war.

Quirrell machte eine kurze Pause und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Das klang alles wirklich actionreich – aber wie alle Dinge, die letzten Endes spannend sind, fängt es auch hier eher langweilig an. Glücklicherweise ist die Theorie hinter der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste leicht zu umreißen."

Wieder schwang Quirrell den Zauberstab, diesmal erschienen drei Stichpunkte.

 _1\. Konzentration._

 _2\. Wirkung._

 _3\. Zielgenauigkeit._

„Konzentration – das gilt für den Spruch an sich, auf die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, die ihr ausführt, aber auch für die Gedanken, die euch dabei durch den Kopf schießen. Jeder Zauberspruch funktioniert anders, zieht andere Folgen nach sich und hat andere … nun, nennen wir es Bedürfnisse. Die sind ziemlich individuell, aber eines lässt sich festhalten: Zaubersprüche wollen Aufmerksamkeit. Nebenbei dahergezauberte Sprüche funktionieren nicht oder nicht gut. Und solange ihr euch mehr auf die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab konzentriert, als auf den Spruch, wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht funktionieren."

Quirrell sah sich in der Klasse um, aber noch immer rührte sich keiner; keiner wagte es, den Blick vom Lehrerpult auch nur für einen Moment abzuwenden. Zufrieden nickte er.

„Wirkung – die muss euch klar sein! Und ich meine nicht nur die Wirkung eures eigenen Zauberspruchs – im Gegenteil, ihr könnt unter Umständen auch Sprüche nutzen, deren Wirkungsweise ihr höchstens grob umrissen habt. Solltet ihr nicht, funktioniert aber überraschend gut. Nein, ich meine die Wirkung der Bewegungen des Gegners, der Wirkung, die bestimmte Zauber _anderer_ auf euch haben können. Insbesondere relevant ist dabei die _Zauberstabbewegung_! In einem Duell – später – werdet ihr nicht mehr hören, welche Zaubersprüche euer Gegner benutzt. Achtet also auf das, was er mit seinem Zauberstab macht! Aber damit beschäftigen wir uns in ein paar Jahren nochmal." Quirrell räusperte sich.

„Zielgenauigkeit – unser Fokus in diesem Jahr! Ihr könnt die besten Zauberer der Welt sein; wenn ihr euren Gegner nicht treffen könnt, dann bringt euch das in etwa so viel wie der Verkauf von Klopapier auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Das ist die Grundlage für alles, was ihr tut – erst treffen, dann gute Zaubersprüche erlernen. Und um das zu üben, bringe ich euch jetzt den einfachsten Zauberspruch der Welt bei – ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten, den zu erlernen."

Quirrell bewegte seinen Zauberstab einmal schräg nach unten, dann führte er eine Bewegung damit aus, die dem Zustechen nicht unähnlich war. „Lux Incturam!" Ein kleiner Punkt an der steinernen Wand, auf die er deutete, leuchtete für einen Moment auf.

„Der Zauber tut nichts anderes als euch zu offenbaren, wohin genau euer Zauberstab derzeit zeigt – und das ziemlich präzise. Während ich jetzt aufbauen, könnt ihr den schon einmal üben."

Quirrell murmelte irgendetwas, während Harry die Bewegung imitierte. Offenbar hatte Quirrell seine Methoden seit dem letzten Mal nicht besonders überarbeitet – mit dem Spruch hatte er ihn schon zur Weißglut getrieben, als er gerade fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Es war ein einfacher Zauberspruch, aber Harry war trotzdem stolz darauf, ihn hinzubekommen, ohne etwas sagen zu müssen – umso mehr, als er um sich herum ein vielstimmiges „Lux Incturam" hörte. Nicht einmal Blaise, der vier Reihen vor ihm saß, schien es ohne Einsatz des Spruches hinzubekommen.

Harry warf einen Blick nach vorn und bemerkte, dass Quirrell dabei war, mehrere Zielscheiben direkt vor dem Lehrerpult erscheinen zu lassen. In ihrem Zentrum war ein winzig kleiner roter Punkt, den Harry kaum erkennen konnte und um den Punkt herum spannten sich immer größere, ebenfalls rote Kreise.

Dann, plötzlich, riss Quirrell die Augen auf und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab stattdessen auf einen blonden Jungen in der vorletzten Reihe. Noch bevor Harry sehen konnte, was den Lehrer dazu bewogen hatte, rief er schon: „Expelliarmus!"

Bei über 20 Schülern schien es unmöglich, aber der rote Strahl flog genau zwischen zwei Kindern hindurch, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zum Leuchten zu bringen, und traf den blonden Jungen, ohne auch nur irgendetwas anderes gestreift zu haben. Sein Zauberstab flog durch den Raum, auf Quirrell zu, während alle anderen mitten im Zauberspruch erstarrten.

„ _Mr. Malfoy_!", donnerte Quirrell. „Welcher Zauber sollte das werden?!"

Der blasse, blonde Junge wurde noch eine Spur blasser. „Lux Incturam?", sagte er etwas kläglich.

„Ich kenne einige Flüche, die mit den Zauberstabbewegungen anfangen, die Sie da gerade versucht haben – die haben allerdings alle etwas mit Tentakeln zu tun, die aus irgendwelchen Körperteilen sprießen."

Malfoy schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wie er darauf noch reagieren sollte.

„Machen Sie das noch einmal", Quirrell erhob den Zauberstab, als wollte er ihn verzaubern und Malfoy zuckte tatsächlich ein wenig zurück, „und Ihre Rolle für die nächsten Stunden ist nicht die eines Teilnehmers, sondern die der Zielscheibe. 5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Er schnaubte, dann deutete er auf die Zielscheiben. „Versuchen Sie, den roten Punkt in der Mitte bei jeder davon zu treffen – bitte, ohne aufzustehen. Wenn Sie zumindest den drittinnersten Ring treffen, ist die Stunde für Sie beendet. Es sei denn, Sie heißen Potter – der trifft bitte den Punkt."

Harrys Blick schoss nach oben und seine Augen trafen die des Professors, der ruhig – und _wissend_ – zurückstarrte. Quirrell wusste also, wer er war. Schade, er hatte gehofft, die Haare würden verhindern, dass er sich verriet.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er damit, vergeblich den Punkt auf einer der Zielscheiben anzuvisieren. Quirrells Zielschussübungen hatte er damals vor allem wegen einer Tatsache gehasst: Dieser Punkt war einfach unmöglichzu treffen. Der innerste Ring war kein Problem, aber der Punkt? _Unmöglich._ Quirrell traf ihn jedes Mal.

Während der Stunde ging der Professor wie zufällig an seinem Platz vorbei. Harry hörte, aus dem Mundwinkel des Lehrers, nur einen leisen Satz.

„Wenn Sie Ihrem Ziehvater mal wieder schreiben, richten Sie ihm aus, was für ein kolossales Arschloch er ist, ja?"

Offenbar war er von den bösen Artikeln über seine Person nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen. Wobei Harry zugeben musste, dass es ihn auch gewundert hatte, mit welcher Vehemenz sein Ziehvater jemanden angegangen war, der etwas behauptete, woran er selbst immerhin auch glaubte – dass Lord Voldemort immer noch da draußen war.

„Was hat denn Quirrell gegen dich?", flüsterte ihm Terry Boot zu, als sie den Klassenraum verließen. „Ich hab den Punkt nichtmal gesehen, bis er dir gesagt hat, dass du ihn treffen musst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter; er hatte wenig Lust zu erklären, dass er jahrelang bei Barnabas Cuffe unter falschem Namen aufgewachsen war. Den Blicken und dem Getuschel nach zu urteilen, das allenthalben herrschte, sobald er einem Ort auch nur nahekam, gab es ohnehin schon genug Interesse an seiner Person, das musste er durch solche Abenteuergeschichten nicht noch verstärken.

* * *

„Blaise! Warte mal einen Moment!", sagte Harry und hob etwas hilflos die Arme, als die Treppe sich in Gang setzte. Gleich würde sie wieder auf die andere Seite des Geschosses führen, und Blaise war jetzt schon oben. Er musste aber endlich einmal mit ihm reden; das wurde ja nicht einfacher, wenn man es möglichst lange herausschob.

Blaise Zabini wandte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Blaise? Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns mit Vornamen anreden, Potter."

Die Treppe bewegte sich noch ein bisschen weiter in die falsche Richtung. Welcher Idiot hatte sich eigentlich dieses System einfallen lassen? Noch schlimmer waren nur die Trickstufen, von denen ihnen der Vertrauensschüler gestern erzählt hatte, der sie zu ihren Zimmern geführt hatte.

„Kannst du auch nicht wissen!", rief Harry zurück und seine Stimme widerhallte im Treppenhaus, während er stumm die Treppe verfluchte, die sich unter einigem Knirschen ihrem neuen Anknüpfungspunkt annäherte. „Aber ich bin Arminius Cuffe!"

Für eine ganze Minute war es still drüben. Harry konnte sehen, wie Blaise sich am Kopf kratzte. „Ach ja?", hallte es durch das Schloss. „Äh, schön dich wiederzusehen?"

„Ja, finde ich auch!" Harry kratzte sich ebenfalls am Kopf. Für einen außenstehenden Betrachter musste das Geschrei hier gerade ein ganz klein wenig lächerlich aussehen. „Wollen wir uns demnächst mal in der Bibliothek treffen?!", rief er dann herüber.

„Klar!"

Harry lächelte in sich hinein – das war problemloser verlaufen als gedacht; auch, wenn er sich sicher war, dass Blaise eine Erklärung dafür verlangen würde, dass er ihm nicht verraten hatte, wer er wirklich war.


	4. Zwei ungewöhnliche Gespräche

**Zwei ungewöhnliche Gespräche  
**

Blaise Zabini saß, ein dickes Buch über Zaubertränke vor dem Gesicht, in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel der Bibliothek. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte, aber offenbar wollte er ihm die Gelegenheit geben, selbst zu entscheiden, wie dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte. Nett von ihm, nur hatte Harry leider keine Ahnung, wie er das machen sollte. Auf der Treppe war es einfach gewesen, da war eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen gewesen und er hatte die Reaktionen seines Freundes nicht verfolgen können. Aber hier, ohne den Abstand? Immerhin hatte er Blaise jahrelang angelogen, was seine Identität anging, und er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Blaise davon nicht gerade begeistert war.

Andererseits … es war wichtig und richtig gewesen und er, Harry, konnte auch absolut nichts dafür, dass es so gelaufen war. Wenn Blaise ihm das vorwarf, dann musste er sich in die Richtung auch keine Mühe geben.

„Blaise?", fragte er und Blaise sah von seinem Buch auf. Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er eine etwas andere Begrüßung erwartet als nur seinen Namen.

„Hm?"

„Wegen dieser Geschichte … dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wer ich wirklich bin – bist du deswegen sauer?"

Blaise öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das ein Test? Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es einer ist."

Harry blinzelte. „Ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob du bestanden hast."

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer", erwiderte er, ohne Harrys Äußerung auch nur eines Nickens zu würdigen. „Ein bisschen überrascht bin ich schon, ich meine … man erfährt nicht alle Tage, dass man mit einer Berühmtheit befreundet ist. Vor allem nicht mit Harry Potter."

Harry nickte erleichtert. „Ich weiß. Wir hätten es dir auch gerne gesagt, aber du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, warum wir es nicht gemacht haben."

Sein Freund nickte. „Kann ich. Für mich ist es natürlich, alles in allem betrachtet, ein bisschen ungünstig, aber damit kann ich leben."

„Ungünstig?" Wie nebenbei schwang Harry den Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch, und das Sitzkissen vor ihm verwandelte sich in einen zweiten Ohrensessel, direkt gegenüber dem von Blaise. Die Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich.

„Moment mal", sagte er und zwinkerte, als befürchte er, irgendetwas im Auge zu haben. „Was hast du da gerade gemacht?"

„Gezaubert", sagte Harry trocken.

„Gezau- wir hatten erst einmal Verwandlung, und da haben wir gar nicht gezaubert! Wie weit voraus bist du eigentlich?!"

„Ich bin im dritten oder vierten Schuljahr, schätze ich, außer in Fächern wie Zaubertränke", sagte Harry so blasiert, wie ein Elfjähriger in einem Ohrensessel irgend klingen konnte. „Aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Wieso soll's für dich ungünstig sein, mich zu kennen?"

Blaise taxierte Harry mit einem seltsam kalkulierenden Blick. „Vielleicht auch gar nicht so ungünstig", antwortete er langsam. „Das dritte oder vierte … damit kann man doch so einiges anfangen."

„Was ist an mir ungünstig oder vielleicht auch nicht ungünstig?!", insistierte Harry.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Schau doch auf meinen Umhang. Ich bin in Slytherin. Die Mitglieder meines Hauses tragen klangvolle Namen wie Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott und-"

„Zabini?", fragte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Regals. „Deine Mutter ist immerhin legendär." Harrys und Blaise' Köpfe schossen herum und sie sahen, wie zwischen einer Lücke in den Bücherreihen ein dunkles Augenpaar zu ihnen herüberspähte. Blaise' Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Ich mag Leute, die heimlich lauschen. Die machen sich gleich so schön unverdächtig. Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Das dunkle Augenpaar verschwand und kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören. Schon kurz, bevor er um die Ecke gewandert kam, war Harry sich sicher, um wen es sich bei dem Lauscher handelte. „Das ist Terry Boot", sagte er und schaute den Jungen an, der sich jetzt mit schiefgelegtem Kopf in ihr Blickfeld schob und kurz vor Harrys Sessel stehen blieb. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet und wippte leicht mit den Füßen auf und ab.

„Ich hab euch gehört, auf der Treppe", sagte er, ohne, dass jemand eine Frage gestellt hatte. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, was los ist." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Harry, was … was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?"

„Du hast uns belauscht. Und du hast meine Mutter beleidigt", sagte Blaise mit verengten Augen.

„Deine Mutter hatte sieben Männer und jeder davon ist auf sehr komische Weise verschwunden und hat ihr alles vererbt", erwiderte Terry giftig, aber er sah nicht Blaise dabei an, sondern Harry.

„Ich hab jetzt nicht unbedingt vor, sie zu heiraten", beruhigte Harry ihn und stand aus seinem Sessel auf. „Ich habe auch nicht vor, Blaise zu heiraten. Aber", er breitete die Arme aus, unschlüssig, was zu tun war, „was soll das?"

Terry warf erst Harry, dann Blaise einen nervösen Blick zu und schaute dann auf seine Schuhe.

„Bist du nicht der Typ, der sich auch schon in Verwandlung neben Harry gesetzt hat?", fragte Blaise mit dünn zusammengepressten Lippen. Harry wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, auf seine Mutter angesprochen zu werden – und dann auch noch so. „Du möchtest sein Freund sein, was? Nicht von Harry, natürlich, sondern von Harry Potter, dem großen Zauberer mit der Blitznarbe, der jetzt schon den Stoff des dritten Schuljahres beherrscht. Und dieser große Zauberer darf natürlich nicht mit jemandem wie mir befreundet sein, dessen Mutter übrigens noch nie für einen Mord auch nur angeklagt wurde."

Terry versuchte anscheinend weiterhin, den Fußboden zu hypnotisieren, nun umso angestrengter. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Blaise war die meiste Zeit eigentlich ganz nett – wenngleich oft etwas schräg – aber wenn man ihn reizte, konnte er gemein werden. Wenn man gerne heruntergemacht werden wollte – und das auf erstaunlich treffende Weise – brauchte man nur andeuten, dass Blaise' Mutter vielleicht nicht immer moralisch auf der richtigen Seite unterwegs war. Zu seinem Pech hatte Terry davon keine Ahnung gehabt.

„Und weil ich ja böse sein muss, weil ich doch eine grüne Robe trage und Zabini heiße, hat der selbstlose Terry Boot sich entschlossen, seinem Helden zu erzählen, mit was für bösen Leuten er sich hier einlässt. Gut, dass wir ihn haben, unseren Terry Boot – nur leider wusste der Held das alles schon."

Terry Boot sah aus, als wolle er im Erdboden versinken, aber zuvor nach Möglichkeit noch Zabini aus dem Fenster schmeißen.

„Blaise, es ist gut", sagte Harry, aber naturgemäß sah Blaise das anders.

„Und nicht nur das, es stört den Helden nicht einmal, obwohl doch Terry Boot beschlossen hat, dass jemand wie ich nicht mit dem Helden in Kontakt kommen darf. Ich bin schließlich kein guter Umgang. Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen, Boot? Du bist auch kein guter Umgang. Verschwinde!"

Terry rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob aus Schock über den bösen Ton von Blaise oder aus Trotz.

„Blaise!", warnte Harry. Blaise schien noch einiges anderes sagen zu wollen, hielt aber den Mund. Harry wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der keine Ahnung zu haben schien, wie er reagieren sollte. „Terry, wie viel hast du gehört?"

Terry zuckte die Schultern. „So ziemlich alles", meinte er verlegen. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Hör zu, Harry – auch du, Zabini – es tut mir leid, es war dumm. Ich war einfach nur neugierig und dann hat Zabini angefangen, die Namen der ganzen Todesserkinder aufzuzählen und ich", wieder biss er sich auf die Lippe, „es war einfach dumm."

„Gut erkannt", murmelte Blaise, und Terry schaute wütend zu ihm hoch, unternahm aber nichts.

Harry seufzte – wie es schien, würde er seine Geschichte nun doch noch einmal erzählen dürfen. Sonst bastelte sich Terry am Ende noch irgendetwas zusammen und die ganze Schule erfuhr, wie er von Albus Dumbledore persönlich in ein Werwolfnest geschmissen worden war.

„Ich bin bei Barnabas Cuffe aufgewachsen", stellte er klar. „Er hat meinen Namen geändert, damit das niemand erfuhr, weil wir keine ausreichenden Schutzzauber hatten. Aber nach Hogwarts konnte ich schlecht unter falschem Namen gehen."

„Verstehe", sagte Terry, der so aussah, als wäre ihm die Situation immer noch höchst unangenehm, der aber auch keine Anstalten machte zu verschwinden.

„Was ich eben sagen wollte", meinte Blaise, ohne Terry auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Ich bin in einem Haus mit den Kindern von Eltern, die allesamt Todesser waren oder gerne gewesen wären. Da sind nicht so viele dabei, die dich jetzt von Grund auf gut leiden können, Harry."

„Wenn sie dir irgendetwas tun-"

„Jaja, gegen dich haben sie so gut wie keine Chance", sagte Blaise mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Trotzdem bin ich auch gern in einem Haus, das mich leiden kann, aber was soll's."

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch eigentlich schon?", fragte Terry so beiläufig und unauffällig, dass sowohl Harry als auch Blaise ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen.

„Du kriegst hier keine normale Unterhaltung mehr hin", sagte Blaise und schnaubte abfällig. „Deshalb würde ich dich jetzt ganz lieb bitten rauszugehen, denn ich habe keine Lust auf jemanden, der mit mir nur über die toten Männer meiner Mutter reden möchte."

Terry schaute hilfesuchend zu Harry, doch der zuckte die Schultern. Der schwarze Ravenclaw seufzte, dann schlich er mit hängenden Schultern aus der Bibliothek.

„Sicher, dass der nicht in Wirklichkeit in Hufflepuff ist?", zischte Blaise. „So ein Idiot."

„So ein paar der Geschichten über deine Mutter sind jetzt wirklich nicht so ganz frei von eigenartigen Zufällen", erlaubte sich Harry anzumerken. „Und eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung – das ist jetzt einfach nur dumm gelaufen."

„Ja, sicher. Wie auch immer, ich wollte mit dir mal über Quirrell sprechen."

Harry blickte auf. „Quirrell war doch in Ordnung, oder? Klar, er hat einen kleinen Schlag weg, aber eigentlich hat er guten Unterricht gemacht. Besser jedenfalls als dein Hauslehrer. Dass man den auf Schüler loslässt, ist-"

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Darum geht's mir gar nicht mal so sehr. Quirrell hat doch ganz am Anfang über magische Wesen gesprochen. Und dann hat er den Korridor im dritten Stock erwähnt." Er schaute Harry mit einem seiner seltsam intensiven Blicke an, an die er sich nie so ganz hatte gewöhnen können. „Na ja, wenn er uns davon abhalten wollte, dort hinzugehen, hat er es jedenfalls so falsch gemacht, wie es irgend geht."

„Also meinst du, er will, dass wir mal nachschauen? Kannst du gerne machen, so ein äußerst schmerzhafter Tod kann ja auch schön sein."

„Ach, das hat Dumbledore gesagt. Derselbe Mann, der uns als Weisheit für das Schuljahr die Worte „Schwachkopf, Schwabbelspeck, Krimskrams" und „Quiek" mit auf den Weg gegeben hat."

Harry sah Blaise ernst an. „Er ist nicht ganz so verrückt, wie er da getan hat. Und er wollte jedenfalls nicht, dass wir da hingehen." Er überlegte kurz. „Nicht, dass ich ihm vertraue", setzte er schnell hinzu.

„Genau. Quirrell will also, dass irgendwer in diesen Korridor geht und Dumbledore will es nicht. Jetzt ist nur die Frage: Auf wen der beiden sollen wir hören?" Blaise grinste. „Und ich glaube, die Frage hast du gerade selbst beantwortet."

Harry schaute seinen Freund an, dann schaute er wieder weg. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief aus. „Na ja", fing er an, „ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Außerdem … bei mir hat der Vertrauensschüler uns extra nochmal vor diesem Mr. Filch gewarnt. Der soll wohl wirklich streng sein, was solche Sachen angeht."

„Wir müssen es ja nicht unbedingt jetzt gleich machen", meinte Blaise geheimnisvoll.

„Willst du da nachts herumstromern, oder was? Da sind sie bestimmt besonders begeistert von. Und wenn da wirklich irgendetwas Schlimmeres ist, dann sehen wir es nicht einmal."

Blaise räusperte sich hastig. „Na, vielleicht doch keine gute Idee. Aber du kannst doch ganz gut zaubern, von daher – selbst, wenn es gefährlich wird, sollte es gut ausgehen."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie gern ich deinen Optimismus mag."

Blaise zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich jetzt positiv denke und nachher tot bin, ist es ja auch egal – dann brauche ich mich nicht einmal im Nachhinein ärgern, Unrecht gehabt zu haben."

Harry kicherte – man mochte über Blaise sagen, was man wollte, Humor hatte er – in den meisten Dingen.

„Wir können ja nochmal mit Quirrel darüber sprechen", sagte Harry und stand von seinem Sofa auf.

„Das sollten wir wirklich machen – ich habe ihn übermorgen wieder, wollen wir's dann angehen?"

„Können wir machen. Und wenn er nicht wirklich irgendwelche Hinweise gibt, bleiben wir weg von dem Korridor." Harry schaute auf die Uhr. „Aber jetzt sollten wir wahrscheinlich so langsam zum Abendessen."

* * *

„So", sagte Quirrell und kratzte sich durch den Turban hindurch am Hinterkopf – nahm dann aber blitzartig die Hand wieder weg, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. Er stand vor dem Fenster in Dumbledores Büro und ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen, die ihre sanften, abendlichen Strahlen durch den Raum schickte; sein Blick nach draußen hin zu dem orangenen Himmel gewandt. Dumbledore stand hinter ihm und sah mit gerümpfter Nase auf den Turban, von dem ein ziemlich strenger Geruch nach Knoblauch ausging. „Quirinus, bevor Sie jetzt weiterreden … könnten Sie nicht vielleicht auf etwas anderes umsteigen? Ich habe zum Beispiel gehört, dass der Geruch nach Zitronenbonbons ebenfalls sehr abschreckend für Vampire sein soll – vielleicht wäre es ja einen Versuch wert?"

Quirrell grinste. „Ich denke, ich bleibe bei Knoblauch."

Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Könnten Sie den Turban nicht wenigstens ablegen, bevor Sie in mein Büro kommen? Ich bin … kein großer Freund von Knoblauch."

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lächelte nur. „Worüber ich eigentlich mit Ihnen reden wollte, Dumbledore …", und das Lächeln verschwand auf einmal wieder, „wann genau hatten Sie vor mir zu erzählen, dass meine neue Arbeitsstelle verflucht ist?"

Dumbledore blinzelte nicht einmal, ja, er zeigte überhaupt keine nennenswerte Reaktion. „Gar nicht, um ehrlich zu sein", erwiderte er und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich erzähle den Leuten ohnehin nur ungern Dinge, die sie ohnehin schon sicher wissen."

Quirrell hob die Augenbrauen und sah für einen Moment statt des Panoramas seinen Schulleiter an. „Da haben Sie natürlich Recht. Immerhin, ich bin der 25. Professor für diese Stelle und irgendwann kann es nicht einmal mehr grober Zufall oder Inkompetenz sein, auch, wenn der Tagesprophet das gern so hätte. Was mich aber tatsächlich interessieren würde … der Fluch auf diesem Posten ruiniert seit 25 Jahren den Unterricht im wichtigsten Fach dieser Schule und Sie – immerhin einer der beiden mächtigsten noch lebenden Zauberer – haben all die Jahre nichts dagegen getan?"

Dumbledore seufzte ein zweites Mal, aber diesem Seufzer innewohnte wesentlich mehr Bitterkeit als dem Ersten. „Glauben Sie das ja nicht, Quirinus. Ich weiß, wie der Zauber funktioniert – wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jede andere Position in Hogwarts auf dieselbe Art verfluchen – und ich weiß, warum Voldemort ihn nur auf die Position des Verteidigungslehrers anwenden konnte. Leider habe ich dennoch nicht die Möglichkeiten, den Fluch zu brechen."

Quirrell wandte sich endgültig von dem Fenster ab. „Nicht?" Für ein paar Sekunden war es still. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte gehofft – ich bin immerhin der erste Professor für Verteidigung seit Jahren, der eine fast vollständige Aurorenausbildung hinter sich hat – dass ich ihn brechen könnte. Aber wenn selbst Sie es nicht geschafft haben…" Er lächelte etwas nervös; langsam schien ihm klarzuwerden, dass sein Überleben in diesem Schuljahr gar nicht einmal so sicher war. „Man bekommt immer den Eindruck, Sie würden gar nichts tun."

„Ein falscher Eindruck." Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss gestehen, dass mich Voldemort an dieser Stelle überlistet hat. Seine Bewerbung für die Stelle zum Lehrer war es, die den Fluch mit sich brachte – ein Fluch von einer solchen Komplexität und Finesse, dass ich seine Existenz bis dahin nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein, wie ich ihn genannt habe, „prophetischer Konditionalfluch"."

Konditionalflüche – Flüche also, die ohne jeden magischen Vertrag nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen in Kraft traten – waren zumeist irrsinnig schwierig, das konnte Quirrell aus eigener Erfahrung berichten. Im zweiten Jahr des Aurorentrainings war es ihre Abschlussprüfung gewesen, einen solchen Fluch zu erschaffen – und das zweite Jahr galt tendenziell als das Jahr, in dem sich bei den Auroren die Spreu vom Weizen trennte. Quirrell erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er damals der Hälfte seiner Kommilitonen Lebewohl hatte sagen dürfen.

Und das andere, nun, davon hatte er noch nie gehört. „Ein prophetischer Fluch?"

„Nun, der Fluch scheint in der Lage zu sein, die mögliche Zukunft eines jeden Zauberers detailliert vorauszusagen und Jahr um Jahr bringt er mich dazu, ausgerechnet denjenigen auszuwählen, der keine Chance haben wird, ein weiteres Jahr dieses Fach zu unterrichten."

Quirrell bekam für einen Moment Schnappatmung. „Wollen Sie … meinen Sie, meine Handlungen werden von überhaupt gar nichts beeinflusst und allein dadurch, dass ich ausgewählt wurde, ist festgelegt, dass ich früher oder später einfach … sterbe?"

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief; Quirrells Hände zitterten leicht. „Nun, sterben vielleicht nicht – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass fünf meiner bisher 24 Professoren für Verteidigung sich noch immer bester Gesundheit erfreuen."

„Aber so etwas … so etwas ist nicht möglich!"

„Wie gesagt, ich hätte es ebenfalls nicht für möglich gehalten. Voldemort hat - wohlgemerkt, einzig und allein, um mich zu ärgern – etwas kreiert, das es in der langen und grausamen Geschichte der Flüche noch nie gegeben hat."

„Und Sie können ihn wirklich nicht brechen?"

Dumbledores normalerweise funkelnde Augen funkelten nicht ein bisschen. „Nach allem, was ich darüber weiß, kann das nur ein magisch äußerst versierter Wahrsager. Und so viel ich auch von Sybil halte, ich fürchte, dass diese Aufgabe eine oder vielleicht auch fünf Nummern zu groß für sie wäre."

Quirrell nickte, und für eine Minute war es unangenehm still. „So", sagte er dann in einer Tonlage, die auf so falsche Weise fröhlich war, dass es Dumbledore in den Ohren wehtat, „Nachdem wir jetzt dargelegt haben, warum ich dieses Jahr zu ungefähr 80 Prozent sterben werde – kommen wir zu dem Grund, aus dem ich wahrscheinlich sterben werde. Der Stein."

„Deswegen hatte ich Sie hergebeten. Wenn ich den Spatzen glauben darf, die mir ab und an das ein oder andere zupfeifen, haben Sie ein, wie ich finde, sehr ungesundes Vergnügen daran gefunden, meine Schüler an den Korridor im dritten Stock zu erinnern."

Quirrell verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, das nun den Blick auf eine wesentlich dämmrigere Landschaft erlaubte. „Habe ich", sagte er dann. „Allerdings jedes Mal mit dem Hinweis, dass man dort natürlich nicht hingehen soll."

„Und in der Hoffnung, dass es doch einer tut." Es war keine Frage.

„Das allerdings – und das sollte bitte vollkommen klar sein – in Ihrem Sinne."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und faltete die Hände, sagte aber vorerst nichts.

„Ich meine, abgesehen von dem Fluch, was war Ihr Grund, mich hier einzustellen? Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass es genau an dem liegt, was dieser widerliche Cuffe so freundlich auseinandergenommen hat – daran, dass ich behaupte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Und Sie wollen das überprüfen. Denn wenn ich Recht habe mit dem, was ich sage, dann ist der Stein genau das, was Voldemort braucht. Und sobald er weiß, dass er hier ist, kommt er hierher, egal, wie risikoreich das ist. Aber dafür müsste er davon erst einmal wissen. Und dafür sorge ich gerade." Quirrell sah ein wenig aufgebrachter aus als zuvor; seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und der Turban verrutschte ein wenig, als er sich ruckartig Dumbledore zuwandte.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schob sich irgendeine Süßigkeit in den Mund. „Eine ausgezeichnete Theorie, Quirinus, aber ich fürchte, sie hat einen kleinen Haken." Er lutschte genießerisch an dem Bonbon, ohne sich auch nur im Ansatz dafür zu interessieren, dass Quirrell ihn ungeduldig anstarrte. Manchmal, dachte er bei sich, konnten auch die von Barnabas Cuffe erlernten Taktiken ganz amüsant sein.

„Ich habe nie auch nur für einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass Lord Voldemort die Nacht in Godric's Hollow überlebt hat."

Quirrell sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Die einzige Frage, die sich mir diesbezüglich immer stellte – die Frage, an deren Lösung ich tatsächlich arbeite – ist: Wie?"

Der Knall war völlig überraschend, sogar Dumbledore fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als Quirrells Faust auf den Schreibtisch krachte. „Ich erzähle seit zwei Monaten – seit zwei Monaten – überall herum, was ich gesehen habe und es gibt wenig Leute, die mich noch nicht deswegen ausgelacht haben. Und Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe und tun dann einfach – nichts? Stattdessen stellen Sie mich an, für einen Posten, der mich wahrscheinlich töten wird, ohne mir davon vorher zu erzählen?!"

„Nun tun Sie bitte nicht so, als würde Sie der Fluch überraschen – Sie wussten, worauf Sie sich einlassen. Außerdem, wie gesagt – Herr Ihres Schicksals sind Sie selbst. Der Fluch bedeutet nur, dass Sie nächstes Jahr nicht noch einmal als Verteidigungslehrer zurückkehren werden."

Quirrell sah aus, als würde er Dumbledore gern an die Kehle springen; er hielt sich aber mühsam dort, wo er gerade stand.

„Und was Ihren anderen Punkt angeht … Lord Voldemort ist seit zehn Jahren machtlos, Quirinus. Vielleicht würde man mir glauben, vielleicht auch nicht – ich habe schließlich und endlich keine brauchbaren Beweise. Und wenn dann ein Jahr nichts passiert ist, wird das, was ich sage, nicht unbedingt glaubwürdiger. Sollte es eindeutige Zeichen geben, dass Voldemort wiedererstarkt ist, können Sie sicher sein, dass ich jedweden öffentlichen Spott gern in Kauf nehmen werde, um vor ihm zu warnen. Im Moment allerdings sehe ich darin wenig Sinn – wenngleich Ihre Vehemenz zweifellos Applaus verdient."

Quirrell schien ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken, auch, wenn der böse Blick nur ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. „Und die Sache mit dem Stein?", fragte er dann müde. „Sie wollen doch, dass er hierher kommt, stimmt's? Solange er noch keinen größeren Schaden anrichten kann, oder?"

Dumbledore rieb die Fingerkuppen beider Hände aneinander und seine Miene war unlesbar. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass weder das Gringotts-Verlies noch Nicholas' derzeitiges Heim sicher genug sind, um ein solches Objekt zu beherbergen. Was allerdings alles andere angeht … wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie davon absehen würden, Kinder als Werkzeuge für das zu verwenden, was Sie für meine Pläne halten."

Quirrell neigte seinen Kopf und nickte. Aber er sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

Als der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste den Raum verlassen hatte, runzelte Dumbledore die Stirn. Er war sich, was Quirrell betraf, nicht ganz sicher, aber dieser seltsame Turban, den er partout nicht abnehmen wollte, machte ihn nicht gerade unverdächtig. Gleichzeitig diese außergewöhnliche Neugierde – und diese erstaunlich weitsichtigen Schlussfolgerungen – was den Stein betraf.

Gerade, wenn er an all die vorherigen Verteidigungslehrer dachte; wie sicher konnte er sich da sein, dass Quirrell auch tatsächlich für das Team spielte, für das er zu spielen schien? Die Okklumentik des Mannes jedenfalls war undurchdringlich.


	5. Nächtliche Unternehmungen

**AN: Vielen Dank für mein erstes Review! Hat mich sehr gefreut zu erfahren, dass das hier tatsächlich jemand liest!**

* * *

 **Nächtliche Unternehmungen  
**

* * *

In der Dunkelheit war alles in diesem Turm grau, sogar die luftig blauen Teppiche an den Wänden. Harry kannte den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum bei Dunkelheit fast ebenso gut wie im Hellen. Er war fast jede Nacht hier. Es war nicht so, dass er sein Bett nicht mochte – im Gegenteil, er hatte noch nie so ausgezeichnet gelegen wie im Turm der Ravenclaws – aber er konnte nicht schlafen.

Irgendetwas war da in ihm, dass es verhinderte, ein permanentes Brennen im Bauch. Wie oft er sich auch im Bett umherwälzte und zu ruhen versuchte, es war und blieb erfolglos. Er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, das wusste er. Aber selbst, wenn er schon drei Stunden am Stück auf ein Buch gestarrt hatte, selbst, wenn die Buchstaben schon vor seinen Augen verschwammen und zu tanzen anfingen, selbst dann ließ es nicht nach. Es war niemals genug, niemals zufriedenstellend, ganz egal, was er tat. Die Komplimente der Lehrer verschafften etwas Linderung, aber immer nur für kurze Zeit.

Er brauchte Wissen, Wissen, immer mehr Wissen. Wegen ihm. Der Andere war irgendwo da draußen, und Harry musste besser sein als er. Er musste sich selbst verbessern, er brauchte seine Chance. Und deshalb war er in diesem farblosen Turm in tiefster Nacht, hatte seinen Zauberstab entzündet und eine Decke über seinen Kopf gezogen und las in einem Fünftklässler-Buch über Verwandlung. Es half nicht einmal etwas; er verstand kein Wort von dem, was er da las, aber er hatte wenigstens das Gefühl, etwas zu tun, fortzuschreiten, näher heranzukommen an seinen größten Rivalen.

Der Andere. Verfolgt hatte ihn dieser Drang schon immer, seit er seinen Zauberstab bekommen hatte. Wirklich stark war es erst geworden, nachdem Cuffe ihm die Wahrheit über Voldemort erzählt hatte. Voldemort war eine Naturgewalt. Harry musste besser sein. So stark wie nur irgend möglich, in so kurzer Zeit, wie es nur ging.

Seine Augen waren rot gerädert und er spürte, dass das eine Auge tränte. Aber er durfte nicht nachlassen, er durfte nicht. Der Andere war irgendwo da draußen, und er würde nicht abwarten, wenn er eine Chance zum Angriff sah. Harry durfte auch nicht abwarten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er sich hier hingesetzt und angefangen hatte, dieses Buch zu lesen – ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was er da las. Aber als er plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte und aufsah, erkannte er, dass es wohl eine ganze Weile gewesen sein musste. Der Turm um ihn war wieder blau und die Aussicht auf die Ländereien erstreckte sich vor ihm in aller Farbenpracht.

„Hast du die ganze Nacht gelesen?", fragte Terry Boot. Seltsam, dass er überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach, nach der Sache mit Blaise. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien er beschlossen zu haben, das einfach zu ignorieren. Er hatte seitdem kein einziges Wort über Blaise fallen lassen, aber er war auch nicht auf Abstand zu Harry gegangen.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, „ich habe mindestens drei Stunden geschlafen."

„Was für ein Luxus."

Harry klappte das Buch zu und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich brauche sowieso nicht so viel Schlaf."

„Drei Stunden." Mehr sagte Terry nicht; er ging einfach nur mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Turm, wahrscheinlich hinunter, in die Große Halle. Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass das Thema früher oder später wieder aufkommen würde. War es bei Cuffe ja auch, und Terry schien sich aus irgendeinem Grund in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, dass er sich um ihn kümmern musste.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn mochte. Auch, wenn es absolute Sicherheit natürlich nicht geben konnte, wenn man seine eigenen Gefühle nur wie durch eine wattige Wand wahrnahm. Langsam senkte sich sein Blick wieder zu dem Buch. Völlig klar war nur eines: Er musste das hier noch diese Woche durchbekommen. Irgendwie.

* * *

Professor McGonagalls Mund stand leicht offen, ihre Nasenlöcher zitterten und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Nach allem, was Harry bisher von ihr wusste, war das nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein vollkommener Kontrollverlust. Es fühlte sich gut an. Anscheinend waren tatsächlich ein oder zwei Sätze aus dem Buch hängengeblieben.

„Mr. Potter", sagte sie, leise, sodass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten, die gerade an ihrem Streichholz verzweifelten. „Das ist … haben Sie die kleinen Ornamente dort _absichtlich_ auf diese Art verwandelt?"

Terry Boot, der sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte, hörte auf an dem Zauber zu scheitern und blickte zur Seite.

Harry spürte, wie ein kleines, warmes Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Na ja … ich dachte, so würde die Nadel schöner aussehen."

McGonagall bekam den Mund immer noch nicht ganz geschlossen. „Ihnen muss klar sein – das sind _zwei_ schwierigere Aufgaben in einem, Sie können die Form nicht verändern, ohne auch den Zauberspruch zu verändern." Es war fast eine Frage, obwohl gerade sie es ja sicher wissen musste.

Harry wusste nicht ganz, was er darauf erwidern sollte, aber er wusste, dass er es mochte, gelobt zu werden. Es war beruhigend. „Ich kann die Nadel auch krumm zaubern", bot er an. „Oder die Farbe ändern."

Die Augen seiner Professorin wurden noch ein wenig größer. Harry ahnte, weshalb; wenn er das richtig einschätzte, war das, was er gerade getan hatte, Stoff der vierten Klasse. Die Sache mit der Farbe wurde sogar manchmal anfangs der Fünften erst gelehrt.

McGonagall atmete kaum merklich aus, dann wieder ein. „Kommen Sie bitte nach der Stunde zu mir, ja, Mr. Potter?" Sie wollte schon weggehen, da schien ihr noch etwas einzufallen. „Aber bringen Sie die Nadel mit. Ich hätte sie gern aus Gold."

Als sie weg war, schüttelte Terry den Kopf. „Es haben sich ja immer alle gefragt, was du machst", meinte er dann. „Ein paar haben gesagt, sie würden dich heimlich trainieren. Dieser Cuffe, bei dem du warst, der hat genau das getan, oder? Wie hat er es hinbekommen, dass du", er machte eine hilflose Geste, „na ja, dass du das alles schon kannst?"

„Ich … ich hab's halt öfter mal versucht. Irgendwann macht es dann „Klick" und man weiß, wie die Sprüche funktionieren", sagte Harry, wohl wissend, dass das nicht so wirklich die Frage gewesen war. Nichtsdestoweniger schien sich der andere Junge mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben und begann dann wieder mit dem Versuch, sein silbrig schimmerndes Streichholz zu einer richtigen Nadel werden zu lassen – nun nur umso entschlossener.

Leider, so schien es, hatte er seine Frage nicht vergessen, denn eine halbe Stunde später – Harry war gerade zum siebten Mal nacheinander daran gescheitert, die Nadel überhaupt in irgendein wertvolles Metall zu verwandeln – kam er darauf zurück. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wie kommt es, dass du schon so viel mehr weißt als jeder andere?"

Ein echter Ravenclaw – nach Möglichkeit alles wissen, und wenn das nicht ging, dann zumindest wissen, wie der andere es geschafft hatte, besser informiert zu sein. Harry sah von seiner Nadel auf (jedoch nicht, ohne dieser noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Beim letzten Mal, als ihm ein Zauber so schwer gefallen war, hatte er versucht, einen Kaktus dauerhaft zum Schweben zu bringen).

„Übung, wie gesagt", meinte er dann knapp. Cuffe hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das mit dem Zauberstab besser nicht allzu laut herausposaunen sollte, aber er ahnte schon jetzt, dass das nicht einfach werden würde. Auch, weil er die beeindruckten Blicke der Lehrer viel zu angenehm fand, um auch nur daran zu denken damit aufzuhören.

„Übung", wiederholte Terry und starrte etwas demotiviert auf das silberne Streichholz vor ihm. „Und du hast keine Ahnung, was ich besser machen könnte?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja, so ein paar Kleinigkeiten, was die Wandhaltung und Aussprache angeht, aber da ist nichts Dramatisches dabei. Du könntest die Spitze bei der letzten Silbe noch ein wenig weiter nach oben heben, aber ehrlich gesagt ist das eher dir überlassen. Bei Magie ist es halt wichtig, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Es ist …", er schnalzte mit der Zunge, auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs einleuchtenden Vergleich, „vielleicht ein bisschen wie beim Lesen. Jeder Lehrer kann dir beibringen, wie man aus den Zeichen Worte macht. Aber aus den Worten machst du die Bedeutung, das passiert in deinem Kopf. Der Gedanke dahinter wäre in etwa…", er stutzte, setzte noch einmal neu an. „Was bedeutet es für dich, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln?"

Terry starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Bedeutet … bitte was?"

„Na ja, für das Streichholz ist es eine ziemliche Veränderung. Es ist ja nicht nur ein bisschen spitzer als vorher oder hat eine andere Farbe – es ist auf einmal aus einem ganz anderen Material. Selbst der innerste Kern hat sich verwandelt."

Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen waren nicht weggegangen. „Sollte mir das irgendetwas sagen?" Wenn Harry jemals ein menschliches Fragezeichen gesehen hatte, dann war es das Gesicht von Terry Boot in diesem Moment.

Harry mochte es nicht, dieses Gefühl, irgendetwas nicht in Worte fassen zu können. Obwohl er mit Barnabas Cuffe nicht verwandt war, musste er das irgendwann von ihm übernommen haben. Sein Ziehvater hatte mehr als einmal mit der flachen Hand auf das Papier vor ihm geschlagen, wenn ihm einfach keine richtige Formulierung einfallen wollte. „Magie ist nichts, was sich einfach so festnageln lässt", sagte er dann. „Ich versetze mich meistens in das hinein, was ich erreichen will, außer bei Verteidigung, aber …", er wollte nicht schon wieder sagen, dass es darauf ankam, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, nur lief es darauf eben immer hinaus. „Vielleicht … es gibt so ein paar Rahmensachen, die ziemlich oft gleich sind. Ist es dir denn wichtig, dass das Holz wirklich zur Nadel wird?"

„Ich … klar. Natürlich, sonst würde ich dich ja nicht fragen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine nicht die Schulaufgabe. Ist es dir wichtig, dass dieses Streichholz da vor dir plötzlich eine Nadel wird? Oder ist dir wichtig, dass das passiert, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hat? Wenn ich das Holz wäre, würde ich es auch nicht einsehen, mich für jemanden zu verwandeln, dem das eigentlich egal ist."

„Das Holz ist doch nicht lebendig!", protestierte Terry.

„Nicht lebendig, aber sobald du deinen Zauberstab darauf richtest und ihm sagst, was es tun soll, passieren ja so einige Dinge damit, die Holz normalerweise eher nicht macht, oder?"

„Na ja…"

„Mr. Potter hat nicht ganz Unrecht", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme direkt hinter ihnen und beide drehten sich erschrocken um, nur, um sich Auge in Auge mit Professor McGonagall wiederzufinden. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen das momentan helfen wird. Grundsätzlich, Mr. Boot, empfehle ich Ihnen, Magie nicht als Kraftakt zu sehen – so, wie sich bei Ihren Versuchen Ihr Gesicht verzieht, könnte man auf die Idee kommen, wir hätten Ihnen aufgetragen, jeden Bestandteil des Streichholzes mit der Kraft Ihrer Gedanken einzeln umzuwandeln. Dabei möchte ich eigentlich nur sehen, wie aus einem langen, dünnen Gegenstand ein langer, dünner, spitzer Gegenstand wird." Sie nickte Harry zu. „Für den Anfang, Mr. Potter, würde ich Ihnen nicht empfehlen, eine große Veränderung herbeizureden, wo keine sein muss. Das ist eher etwas für spätere Klassen – und auch der Grund, weshalb wir damit anfangen, äußerlich sehr ähnliche Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Außerdem machen Sie sich damit Ihre eigene Aufgabe unnötig kompliziert."

Zwei Minuten später war Terrys Streichholz zu einer Nadel geworden und Ravenclaw heimste fünf Punkte ein.

Harrys Nadel weigerte sich leider weiterhin, edler zu werden als – maximal – Kupfer.

Nach der Stunde blieb er sitzen, bis Professor McGonagall ihn zu sich nach vorn bat.

„Haben Sie's geschafft?", war die erste Frage, die sie ihm stellte, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie die Antwort kannte.

„Nein", sagte er. Das Wort kam heraus wie aus der Pistole geschossen; die eine Silbe so kurz wie irgend möglich herausgepresst. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie frustrierend es war zu scheitern.

Die Professorin hatte weniger dünne Lippen als vorher; Harry vermutete, dass das ihre Version eines freundlichen Lächelns war. „Das konnten Sie auch gar nicht. Was ich jetzt von Ihnen wissen möchte – umso mehr, nachdem ich Ihre hochinteressanten Ausführungen zum Thema Magie hören durfte – wäre der Grund dafür."

Harry versuchte zu überlegen, ob er schon einmal irgendetwas in der Richtung gehört hatte. Er hatte so einiges über Verwandlung gelesen, aber dieses spezielle Problem … nein, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht eine Lösung gab.

„Gold verändert sich kaum, oder?", sagte er langsam. „Es ist sehr edel, also rostet es nicht. Die Nadel hingegen … das ist nur Eisen, das lässt sich leicht verändern. Liegt es vielleicht irgendwie daran?"

Für einen Moment hielt die Professorin inne. „Nun … ein interessanter Gedanke, sagen wir es so. Eigentlich haben Sie mir gerade den Ansatz für eine Erklärung geliefert, weshalb Gegenstände, die aus Gold bestehen, sich nicht verwandeln lassen – und das stimmt nicht, man kann Gold durchaus verwandeln, auch, wenn das eine anstrengende Sache ist. Aber Ihre Hausaufgabe für unser nächstes Treffen, Mr. Potter, wird sein, mir eine bessere Erklärung zu liefern."

Harry wollte sich gerade schon umdrehen, da legte ihm die Professorin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mr. Potter, ein Tipp noch: Ein fähiger Zauberer kann Diamanten durchaus in Gold verwandeln."

Keine zwei Schritte war Harry aus dem Klassenraum gegangen, da legte sich ihm schon eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schreckte zusammen, hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, aber als er sich umdrehte, war da nur die wohlbekannte spitze Nase von Blaise Zabini zu sehen. Er sah aufgeregt aus, und normalerweise hatte sich Blaise wirklich gut unter Kontrolle.

„Ich hab Quirrell nach dem Korridor gefragt!", rief er, dann hielt er inne und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass nicht wieder einer deiner Ravenclaw-Freunde seine nervige Neugierde befriedigt."

„Ich habe nur einen Ravenclaw-Freund", stellte Harry klar.

„Ja, echte Qualitätsauslese, die du da betreibst. Wie dem auch sei, Quirrell hat echt komisch reagiert."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja?"

„Er hat sich einmal im Raum umgeschaut, dann ist sein Blick kurz an dem Porträt von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hängengeblieben – und er hat mir einfach gesagt, dass ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen soll."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry, während er sich langsam in Richtung der Großen Halle in Bewegung setzte.

„Na ja, ich glaube, er hat das nicht gesagt, weil er es selber denkt, sondern, weil er es sagen musste. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore nicht will, dass wir in diesen Korridor gehen."

„Ja", sagte Harry langsam. „Als er noch gemeint hat, dass man da qualvoll sterben könnte, kam das irgendwie nicht so ganz rüber."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen und beschleunigte seinen Gang, um Harry einzuholen. „Nein, ich meine, dass er das aus einem anderen Grund nicht will. Irgendwas soll da vertuscht werden und Quirrell will, dass wir es finden."

„Und du willst es auch finden?"

Blaise zögerte. „Ich … keine Ahnung, eigentlich ist es doch mehr die Sache der Gryffindors, sich aufgrund von irgendwelchen Vermutungen in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, oder?"

„Einmal das, und zweitens wäre es kolossal dämlich, in unserer ersten Woche schon genau das zu machen, was uns am eindrücklichsten verboten wurde." Zumal auch Cuffe Harry gewarnt hatte, dass er am besten nicht zu oft negativ auffallen sollte – das konnte ihnen auf Dauer nur schaden. Schließlich wollten sie ja auf lange Sicht Dumbledore eins auswischen und nicht umgekehrt selbst in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

„Du hast ja Recht", erwiderte Blaise. „Erstmal sind wir vorsichtig."

Er hatte es ganz neutral betont, aber Harry wusste trotzdem, welches Wort hier das Entscheidende gewesen war. Früher oder später würde Blaise wieder damit ankommen. Sein Freund war immer schon neugierig gewesen. Wobei, wenn er ganz ehrlich war … er wollte schon wissen, wie er sich gegen diese Bedrohung aus dem dritten Korridor schlagen würde.

* * *

Cuthbert Binns war eine Qual. Es war nicht einfach nur langweilig, nein, es war schlichtweg die schlimmste Folterstunde, die seit Menschengedenken irgendjemand hatte ertragen müssen. Sekunden blähten sich auf und wurden zu Minuten. Minuten wurden zu Stunden. Und die große, hellgrüne Uhr hinter Binns' Tafel schien immer wieder stehenzubleiben.

Harry hatte vorher schon kein Interesse für Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt. Aber jeder, der diese Stunden erdulden musste, hatte danach nur noch Interesse an dem Thema, wie man Geister für immer verschwinden ließ. Und wie man so einen Exorzismus wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen konnte.

Wenigstens konnte man die Stunde auf nützliche Weise verbringen. Terry war auf die Idee gekommen, Binns' durchsichtige Augen als Zielscheibe für Quirrells Zauber zu nehmen. Rein theoretisch war Binns ja ein bewegliches Ziel – ein sehr langsames, aber ein bewegliches – und damit wurde wieder ausgeglichen, dass seine geisterhaften Augen etwas größer waren als der mittlere Punkt der Zielscheibe.

Terry war wirklich gut im Zielen, stellte Harry schnell fest. Leider, und das war fast schon peinlich, beinahe so gut wie er nach mehreren Jahren Übung. Bis jetzt hatte er nur einen Augentreffer mehr als Terry – und verzählt hatten sie sich sicher nicht, immerhin führten sie eine Strichliste. Terry grinste ihn an.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, oder?", flüsterte er. In Binns' Unterricht flüsterte man grundsätzlich, das gehörte sich so. Nicht, dass es den Lehrer gestört hätte (oder er es überhaupt bemerkt hätte), aber man wollte ja nicht die vielen schlafenden Mitschüler wecken.

„Gar nicht so schlecht ist noch untertrieben", erwiderte Harry, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Gesicht des Lehrers und flüsterte stumm den Spruch. Ein roter Punkt leuchtete genau auf der Spitze der platten Nase des Lehrers auf. „Mist."

„Immerhin etwas", murmelte Terry und schwang ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Binns rechtes Ohr leuchtete rot auf.

Harry war für einen Moment still, konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Lehrer, der vorn an der Tafel gerade einen endlos langen Schachtelsatz beendet hatte, und schwang wieder den Zauberstab. Was wollte sein Freund ihm damit denn nun sagen? _Immerhin etwas._ Terry schaute ihn an, als ob er eine Antwort erwartete; dann leuchtete Binns rechtes Auge kurz auf.

„Ha, Treffer!", zischte Harry. Terry seufzte leise und setzte einen weiteren Strich.

Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal seit seinem Tod hatte auch Cuthbert Binns bemerkt, dass irgendetwas in seinem Klassenraum nicht ganz seinen Wünschen entsprach. „Entschuldigung?", leierte er. „Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass hier, trotz Verbots, Aktivitäten vollzogen werden, die mit den essentiellen Wendepunkten unserer Geschichte, die hier erlernt werden wollen und gewusst werden müssen, nur wenig zu tun haben?" Er schwebte sehr langsam zum anderen Ende der Tafel, schaute die Klasse an, als bemerke er zum ersten Mal, dass überhaupt jemand anders außer ihm im Raum saß, und knüpfte dann wieder an seinen Schachtelsatz an, dessen Anfang irgendwann vor dreißig Minuten gewesen sein musste (auch, wenn die verräterische Uhr behauptete, es sei nur eine Minute vergangen).

„Du bist echt gut", murmelte Terry und steckte heimlich seinen Zauberstab ein. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Auch, wenn es nur Binns war, man musste es ja nicht völlig übertreiben. „In allem", setzte der Ravenclaw hinzu. „Na ja, außer Zaubertränke und so."

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, wartete darauf, dass die Frage kam, die unweigerlich kommen musste und die hinter diesen Äußerungen stand, aber sie kam nicht.

„Wenn du … wenn du irgendeine Methode hast, irgendeinen Weg, wie du das machst, dann würdest du's mir sagen, oder?", fragte Terry. Er lächelte nervös. „Ich meine, klar, Übung, ich weiß. Aber ich hab meinen Zauberstab auch seit den Sommerferien und ich … ich bin so weit weg. Jeder hier eigentlich."

Harry überlegte, so zu tun, als würde er gespannt Professor Binns lauschen, aber das hätte ihm wohl ohnehin niemand geglaubt – er selbst am allerwenigsten. Und dann traf er eine Entscheidung. „Ich hab meinen Zauberstab schon länger", sagte er, beinahe gehetzt, abgehackt.

„Wie, schon länger?"

„Na, ich hab ihn, seit ich vier bin. Und seitdem übe ich damit."

Es herrschte Stille. Nur vorne leierte immer noch Cuthbert Binns. Wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, war er mit seinem Satz immer noch nicht fertig.

„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht", antwortete Terry langsam. „Ich meine, für mich war immer klar, dass man so einen Zauberstab mit elf kriegt. Aber klar, warum nicht, ich meine … man kann schonmal üben. Ich hätte meinen Zauberstab auch gern schon so früh gehabt. Dann wäre das hier sicherlich leichter." Er deutete auf die halbfertige Verwandlungs-Hausaufgabe, die auf seinem Tisch lag.

Harry dachte daran, dass er oft nächtelang wachlag, weil ihn irgendetwas drängte, sich zu verbessern, ohne, dass er auch nur irgendeinen Ansatzpunkt hatte, wo er das tun sollte. Er dachte daran, dass er andere Menschen kaum einschätzen, geschweige denn verstehen konnte. Er dachte auch daran, wie er seine eigenen Gefühle meist nur aus weiter Distanz wahrnehmen konnte – wohingegen er nur einmal in Terrys Augen blicken musste, um zu wissen, dass es bei ihm anders war. Ja, das alles war in Hogwarts weniger ausgeprägt, aber es war da und er wusste nicht, ob er es mochte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist", meinte er dann. „Es hilft auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen Seite aber auch nicht."

„Wo hilft es denn nicht?", fragte Terry.

Harry gähnte herzhaft und ließ seinen Kopf langsam auf die Tischplatte sinken. Ganz sicher würde er Terry jetzt nicht alles erklären. Auch, wenn es so aussah, als würde sich das früher oder später nicht vermeiden lassen.

* * *

Er beschattete mit der Hand seine Augen, um das grelle Licht seines Zauberstabs abzuschirmen. Hier, in der Dunkelheit, wirkte es umso heller. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, aber außer ihm, da war er sicher, war niemand hier. Dennoch, er musste schnell sein, niemand durfte sehen, was er hier tat. Wenn es jemand sah … nun, dann würde sein Aufenthalt hier noch wesentlich schneller sein Ende finden, als zunächst gedacht.

Langsam, darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, durchschritt er den Korridor. Eine einsame Fackel scheiterte kläglich daran, ihn zu erleuchten, aber dafür hatte er ja seinen Zauberstab. Außerdem brauchte man für das, was er plante, auch nicht besonders viel Licht. Nach kurzem Zögern schwang er den Zauberstab erneut. „Nox."

Nun war der Raum wirklich düster, aber nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Vor ihm lag die massive Holztür, die das Monster dahinter daran hinderte, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Sie war das Ziel seiner heutigen Arbeit. Er atmete aus und bemerkte ärgerlich, dass sein Atem leicht zitterte. Sein Herz schlug schneller als sonst, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er war kein Feigling. Wieder ein Blick über die Schulter, noch immer war da niemand.

Die Tür vor ihm war abgeschlossen – von ihm aus sollte sie das auch bleiben. Aber auf ihr lagen noch zwei Zauber. Seine Aufgabe für heute. Er versuchte, seine Sinne der Magie gegenüber zu öffnen, die hier gewirkt worden war; sein Zauberstab war hoch in die Luft gereckt. Seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf, als er nach einer gewissen Note suchte, an der er erkennen konnte, womit genau Dumbledore diese Tür geschützt hatte, um sie unbescholtenen Schülern unzugänglich zu machen.

Und da war es. Er lächelte und schwang den Zauberstab, durchtrennte das empfindsame Gebilde, das vermutlich – hätte ein Schüler es gewagt, die Tür anzurühren – diesen durch den halben Korridor geschleudert hätte und machte sich dann an den Alarmzauber. Der war schwieriger, denn Alarmzauber hatten meist die unangenehme Eigenschaft, ihren Schöpfer auch dann zu alarmieren, wenn sie außer Kraft gesetzt wurden.

Es war mehr Gefühl denn Geräusch, dass ihn dazu brachte, sich erneut umzudrehen. Irgendjemand, irgendetwas hatte gerade diesen Korridor betreten. Hastig steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Dann sah er sie.

„Ah, Mrs. Norris." Die Katze saß stoisch auf dem Fußboden und regte nicht einen Muskel. Ihre roten Augen starrten ihn an, ebenso unbeweglich und hölzern wie ihre Pose. Er wusste nicht genau, weshalb, aber ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Kaum hörbar seufzte er. Also nicht heute. Nun, der Alarmzauber würde auch nicht verhindern, dass hier irgendjemand hineinkam.

* * *

 **Das nächste Kapitel erscheint am 11.05.2017 und wir machen uns darin - endlich - auf den Weg in ein Abenteuer.**


	6. Zwei Jungen, eine Katze, Tür und Hund

**Zwei Jungen, eine Katze, eine Tür und ein Hund  
**

* * *

Es war ein schöner Samstagvormittag, sie hatten keinen Unterricht und Harry saß friedlich zusammen mit Terry in der Bibliothek und versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf das komplizierte Rezept vor seiner Nase zu konzentrieren. Er wollte Snape beweisen, dass er kein Idiot war – also musste er wohl auch etwas dafür tun. Zwar flüsterte ihm immer wieder eine leise Stimme zu, er solle sich lieber nützlicheren Fächern zuwenden, um endlich wieder Fortschritte in der Magie zu machen, aber für den Moment gelang es ihm, das zu ignorieren. Schwierig wurde es erst nachts, wenn er sich zur Ruhe legen und mehrere Stunden lang nichts machen wollte – damit kam dieser seltsame Drang überhaupt nicht zurecht.

Terry saß neben ihm, die Augen geschlossen, vor sich ein Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberei, verfasst von Professor Binns höchstpersönlich. Erstaunlicherweise war er auch in Textform nicht spannend.

So vertieft in sein Rezept war er, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sich von der Seite jemand näherte.

„Hey", flüsterte ihm Blaise ins Ohr, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, bloß nicht Terry aufzuwecken. Innerlich seufzend bemerkte Harry, dass er so viel Abstand wie möglich von dem anderen Ravenclaw hielt – die beiden würden in diesem Leben sicher keine Freunde mehr werden. Dabei wäre es erheblich einfacher, wenn die Leute, mit denen er bisher am meisten zu tun gehabt hatte, die Gegenwart des anderen zumindest ertragen könnten. Aber „einfach" durfte es in der Welt der Zauberei anscheinend nicht geben.

„Was ist?"

„Es geht um den Korridor. Den im dritten Stock."

Och nein, nicht schon wieder. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass Blaise diese fixe Idee ausgetrieben worden war, nachdem Quirrell so ablehnend reagiert hatte. Aber – nun, warum sich auch Hoffnungen machen? „Was ist damit?"

„Ich gehe rein. Jetzt. Ich … ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mitkommen wolltest."

Harry blinzelte. „Du gehst – wie, halt, Moment, was?!"

Blaise warf Terry einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu, aber der schlief nach wie vor den Schlaf der von Binns Gequälten.

„Nicht so laut. Auf deinen Halbbl-, ich meine, auf dein intellektuelles Kasperletheater von Freund kann ich dabei gut verzichten."

Seltsam, wie wenig Reaktion solche Aussagen in Harry auslösten. Er wusste, er sollte sich jetzt eigentlich für Terry einsetzen, immerhin war es ja sein Freund. Aber … warum? Er schlief und Harry selbst war nicht angegriffen worden. Also, fand er, brauchte es ihn auch nicht zu scheren. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nur das Gefühl, als wären die meisten anderen Leute an seiner Stelle längst nicht so indifferent gewesen. Auch Terry selbst wohl nicht, wenn er beleidigt worden wäre.

„Ich habe echt nicht das Gefühl, dass das eine gute Idee ist", flüsterte Harry.

„Aber ich will sehen, was wirklich hinter dieser Tür ist", beharrte Blaise trotzig. „Wahrscheinlich kommen wir da sowieso nicht rein – wenn das wirklich ach so gefährlich ist, dann haben sie ja sicher mit Schutzzaubern verhindert, dass Erstklässler da einfach reinspazieren können. Dann hast du ohnehin nichts zu befürchten."

„Wenn sie irgendetwas verbergen wollen, gäbe es die Schutzzauber aber auch", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ja … es gibt da diese sensationelle neue Methode: Man könnte einfach nachschauen, was Sache ist."

Harry seufzte. „Mein … Vater meinte, ich sollte am besten nicht allzu sehr auffallen."

„Der Zug ist wohl abgefahren", meinte Blaise trocken. „Ich warte jede Stunde darauf, dass McGonagall dir einen Heiratsantrag macht. Aber du fällst ja nicht negativ auf, die lieben dich ja alle. Na ja, und sich so zu verlaufen, dass man zufällig im verbotenen Korridor landet – das kann doch so einem magischen Wunderkind, wie du es anscheinend bist, mal passieren, danach wird kein Hahn krähen."

Da hatte Blaise natürlich auch wieder nicht ganz Unrecht. Wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte er ja auch wissen, was sich in diesem Korridor verbarg. Und hatte er nicht auch in ihrer ersten Stunde das Gefühl gehabt, als würde Quirrell ihnen irgendetwas sagen wollen?

„Na gut, ich komme mit." Sanft ließ Harry das Buch mit den Rezepten auf den Tisch zu seiner Rechten gleiten, dann schob er behutsam seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Darauf bedacht, bloß nicht Terry aufzuwecken – gerade jetzt nicht, wo sie doch so einiges zu erklären hätten – schlichen sie aus der Bibliothek.

Irma Pince, die ansonsten über die Maßen strenge Bibliothektarin, warf ihnen einen freundlichen Blick zu, anscheinend in dem Glauben, sie würden einfach nur Rücksicht auf die gebotene Ruhe in der Bibliothek nehmen. Sollte sie das ruhig weiterhin glauben, umso besser.

„Meinst du nicht", keuchte Harry, als er versuchte, mit Blaise Schritt zu halten, der ein ziemlich extremes Tempo vorlegte, „meinst du nicht, dass wir uns vorher vielleicht irgendwie vorbereiten sollten?"

„Machst du schon seit Jahren, das dürfte reichen", erwiderte Blaise. Er war nicht außer Atem, wie Harry bemerkte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen monierte er im Stillen, dass er sich bei Cuffe kein einziges Mal hatte körperlich ertüchtigen müssen. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht in Form war. Immerhin wusste er, wie man mit einem Zauberstab umzugehen hatte. Genau umgekehrt im Vergleich zu Blaise, und in diesem Moment war er sich gerade nicht sicher, was besser war. Andererseits würde er Voldemort wohl kaum zu Tode hetzen können, sollte dieser je wieder auftauchen. Und wenn sie wirklich in Gefahr geraten sollten … dann war es wahrscheinlich immer noch besser, sich mit Magie schützen zu können, als einfach nur wegzulaufen.

Hogwarts war erstaunlich leer heute. Die meisten waren wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf den Ländereien und vertrieben sich dort die Zeit oder spielten im Gemeinschaftsraum „Snape explodiert". _Und wir begeben uns freiwillig auf etwas, das als Selbstmordkommando enden könnte. Jedem das Seine,_ dachte Harry bei sich.

Plötzlich packte ihn Blaise am Kragen und zog ihn zurück, bevor er den Korridor betreten konnte, in denen sie Unterricht in Zauberkunst bekamen (von Harrys Hauslehrer, Professor Flitwick, der außerordentlich glücklich war, ihn in seinem Haus zu haben. Kaum einer sammelte mehr Punkte als er).

„Hätte ich fast vergessen", sagte Blaise und wirkte für einen Moment, als sei er verwirrt von sich selbst, aber seine Mimik verfiel schnell wieder in die vorherige Aufregung. „Ich habe gestern Abend geschaut, ob sie den Korridor irgendwie überwachen. Tun sie auch, dieser Hausmeister humpelt hier alle 30 Minuten lang, wirft böse Blicke in alle Richtungen und verschwindet wieder."

„Filch."

„Ja, genau der. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann er das nächste Mal wieder auftaucht, aber bevor wir da reingehen, muss er weggegangen sein. Dem will ich nämlich nicht unbedingt erklären, was wir vorhaben."

Dadurch, dass Blaise das schon gestern getan hatte, wusste er auch, wo sie sich verstecken konnten. Die Tür zum Zauberkunst-Klassenraum stand offen, und wenn man sich dahinter verbarg und durch den Spalt guckte, dann würde Filch einen nicht sehen. Wenn man Blaise glauben durfte, dann ging selbst er hier nicht besonders akribisch zu Werke; wahrscheinlich erwartete er schlichtweg nicht, dass irgendjemand hier auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte. Vor allem nicht, nachdem mehrere Wochen alles um diese Tür vollkommen ruhig gewesen war.

Zehn Minuten konnten lang werden, wenn man sie in gespannter Erwartung hinter einer Tür verbrachte, aber auch sie gingen vorbei. Harry spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als er das hässliche Gesicht von Argus Filch durch den Türspalt sah, die unregelmäßigen Schritte des Hausmeisters auf dem steinernen Boden hörte – und der Herzschlag wurde gleich noch einmal schneller, als Filch sich wieder entfernte. Als seine Schritte verhallt waren, nickte Blaise ihm zu. Auch seine Augen glänzten vor Aufregung und wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, ging sein Atem schneller als sonst. Was jetzt kam, würde ihr erstes richtiges Abenteuer sein.

Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, die Tür nicht zum Quietschen zu bringen, verließen sie den Raum und gingen bis an das Ende des Zauberkunst-Korridors. Hier war Harry noch nie gewesen; hier wurde auch kein Unterricht gegeben. Zu nah am verbotenen Korridor.

Unruhig schaute er sich um, obwohl Blaise dasselbe nur Sekunden zuvor getan hatte. Hier herrschte Zwielicht; eine einzige Fackel erhellte das Ende des Ganges. Fenster gab es hier nicht, die waren weiter vorn. Und vor ihnen lag eine massive Holztür.

„Abgeschlossen!", sagte Blaise und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Tatsächlich, sein Freund drückte die Klinke herunter, aber da regte sich nichts. Harry nickte, und konnte es dann aber doch nicht lassen. Komischerweise – als statt Blaise nun er die Klinke herunterdrückte, war sie immer noch abgeschlossen.

„Ich weiß, wie man Türen aufmacht", sagte Blaise mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Tut mir leid."

„Ja, wie auch immer. Für so etwas gibt's doch sicher irgendeinen Spruch, oder? Ich meine, als ob abgeschlossene Türen für Zauberer unüberwindbare Hindernisse wären", fragte Blaise dann. Erstaunlich, wie sehr es ihn anscheinend drängte, hinter das Geheimnis des dritten Korridors zu kommen. Normalerweise hätte er sich so eine Gelegenheit, das ein oder andere Sprüchlein anzubringen, sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Es war fast, als würde irgendjemand hinter ihm stehen und ihn zur Eile mahnen – aber wahrscheinlich bildete Harry sich das nur ein. Im Lesen anderer Menschen war er ohnehin nie besonders gut gewesen.

„Solche Zauber gibt es schon", sagte Harry zögerlich. Das Problem war, dass Zauberer sich auch nicht unbedingt nur darauf verlassen mussten, eine Tür abgeschlossen zu haben. Es gab Schutzzauber, die man einbauen konnte, die bei jedem Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, irgendeine boshafte Wirkung auslösen würden – zumindest hatte Cuffe ihm das mal demonstriert. Er erinnerte sich noch heute daran, wie er bei dem Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, schmerzhaft auf dem Hintern gelandet war. Das wollte er nicht unbedingt wiedererleben.

„Und? Was ist das Problem?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kinn und drehte sich wieder um. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, aber da war niemand – und auch keine Tür, durch deren Spalt man in ihre Richtung hätte sehen können. Dann wandte er sich Blaise zu. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das ohnehin nur ein. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich die Tür-"

„Meine Güte, jetzt hör doch auf, dich da die ganze Zeit rauswinden zu wollen und mach's einfach!"

Harry war durch barsche Befehle eigentlich ebenso wenig zu beeindrucken wie sein Ziehvater, aber es war so ungewohnt, dass so etwas von Blaise kam, dass er – statt darüber nachzudenken – einfach seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Alohomora!"

Ein leises Klicken und die Tür sprang auf. Kein Lichtschein fiel in den Gang; im dritten Korridor musste dieselbe Dämmerung herrschen wie hier.

Harry und Blaise standen vor der Tür, beide nicht recht wissend, ob sie jetzt einfach dort hineingehen oder lieber noch etwas warten sollten.

Und dann, plötzlich, geschah etwas, das beiden einen eiskalten Schrecken in die Glieder jagte. Es miaute. Aber nicht in dem Raum, dessen Tür sie gerade aufbekommen hatten. Das Geräusch war hinter ihnen.

„Die Katze von Filch!", rief Harry. „Wenn der sie hört – wir müssen hier weg!"

Aber wie auch immer Filch das gemacht hatte – er schien vorher gewusst zu haben, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ganz schwach, weit entfernt – vermutlich kurz vor dem Anfang des Zauberkunst-Korridors – hörten sie schon die unregelmäßigen Schritte des Hausmeisters.

„Schnell, da rein!", setzte Harry hinzu und schubste Blaise nach vorn. Selbst er, der vorher so begeistert gewesen war, endlich zu sehen, was sich hier verbarg, hatte einen sehr zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, aber er ließ es geschehen.

Hastig ließ Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, und für einen Moment war er erleichtert. Gerade noch verhindert, erwischt zu werden! Er war fast versucht zu lachen, da erinnerte er sich daran, in welchem Raum genau er gelandet war, und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

Es war dämmrig hier drin, aber als er sich umdrehte, konnte er trotzdem sehr gut erkennen, was genau er da vor sich hatte. _Drei_ Hundeköpfe starrten ihn und Blaise an, als könnten sie selbst nicht ganz glauben, was da gerade eben geschehen war. Harry warf einen Seitenblick zu Blaise, aber der schien vor Schreck wie erstarrt zu sein.

Von den Lefzen des mittleren Kopfes tropfte Speichel direkt auf Harrys Kopf, und das war ein Glück, denn es brachte ihn zur Besinnung. Völlig egal, ob sie erwischt wurden, völlig egal, welche Strafe es hierfür geben würde, sie mussten hier raus! Ganz sicher würde er jetzt nicht gegen diese Bestie zu kämpfen versuchen!

Harry riss an der Türklinke, doch im selben Moment ertönte ein leises Klicken.

Welcher Verrückte auch immer dort draußen war, er hatte soeben die Tür abgeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich Filch, dieser gruselige, sadistische, und anscheinend völlig durchgeknallte Hausmeister. Erstaunlich eigentlich, dass er es bei seiner Humpelei so schnell hierher geschafft hatte. Glücklicherweise wusste Harry, was zu tun war, und hob rasch den Zauberstab. Die drei Köpfe hatte er nicht im Blick, er konnte nur hoffen, dass die immer noch überlegten, was sie mit Blaise und ihm machen sollten.

„Alohomora!"

Das Ergebnis hätte nicht weiter von Harrys Vorstellung entfernt sein können. Er wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht in die Luft gerissen – dort, wo er vorher gestanden hatte, schnappten Kiefer zu – wirbelte für einen Moment orientierungslos durch den Raum – klatschte gegen irgendetwas Weiches, Samtiges, es musste das Fell des Hundes sein – und rutschte daran hinunter.

Die Tür war immer noch verschlossen.


	7. Der erste Kampf

**Der erste Kampf**

Die Erfahrung, völlig machtlos zu sein, war nicht völlig neu für Harry, aber es war lange her, seit er sie zuletzt hatte machen müssen. Er lag zu Füßen der Pfote eines dreiköpfigen Hundes, sein Zauberstab war ihm aus der Hand geflogen und die ganze Welt stand Kopf – denn seine Füße hingen noch in der Luft, gelehnt an das samtige Fell der Bestie. Direkt in seinem Sichtfeld war Blaise, auf den sich der zweite Kopf der Bestie gestürzt hatte. Der dritte Kopf forschte nach ihm und der Erste… Der Erste versuchte anscheinend gerade, Harrys Zauberstab vom Boden aufzuheben. _Oh nein._

Blaise schrie auf, als die Schnauze des Hundes knapp neben ihm in die Wand donnerte. Kleine Steinchen rieselten aus der Wand und der Kopf schüttelte sich benommen. Harrys Freund sah sich verzweifelt um, aber der Korridor war ziemlich klein – flüchten konnte man hier nicht, nur ausweichen und hoffen, dass es so lange wie möglich gut ging. Harry wusste, er sollte seinem Freund helfen, er musste sich auf den zweiten Kopf stürzen, um ihn irgendwie von Blaise abzulenken. Aber – der dritte Kopf – er konnte das nicht zulassen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen Zauberstab zu verlieren, bekam er körperliche Schmerzen.

Er rollte sich nach hinten ab und stand auf einmal wieder. Der Kopf, der nach ihm gesucht hatte, schien ihn beinahe anzulächeln. Solange er bei der Pfote blieb, kam er nicht an ihn heran. Wenn er nur einen Schritt nach vorn ging, würde er ihn wahrscheinlich bekommen. Aber er musste, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er seinen Zauberstab verlor. Niemals.

Für einen Moment fing er Blaise' Blick auf, dessen ganzer Gesichtsausdruck um Hilfe zu schreien schien, bevor er ein weiteres Mal dem Kopf auswich, der von oben auf ihn herabstieß.

Harrys Magen begann zu brennen. Entweder, er half seinem Freund und verhinderte, dass der Kopf, der nun dicht über den Boden streifte, ihn erwischte – oder er rettete seinen Stab, den der dritte Kopf noch immer ins Maul zu nehmen versuchte.

Mit einem Schrei warf er sich nach vorn, spürte, wie der erste Kopf ganz dicht an ihm vorbeischoss, legte sich flach auf den steinernen Boden – er spürte, wie er sich den Bauch aufschürfte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht – und streckte die Hand aus.

Es war eine Wohltat, besser noch, als er es erwartet hatte, das kühle Holz zu berühren. Ein einzelner goldener Funke entstob seinem Zauberstab, als er ihn zu fassen bekam. Doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken, wollte hastig wieder die Hand zurückziehen, aber … zu spät.

Scharfe, spitze Zähne bohrten sich in seinen Arm, und für einen Moment fühlte er nur den Druck, spürte nicht den Schmerz, und selbst die Bisswunden im Fleisch konnten ihn nicht davon ablenken, seinen Zauberstab wiederzuhaben.

Irgendwo hinter ihm schrie Blaise erneut, und ihm selben Moment wurde er nach oben gerissen. Es war, als hätte jemand einen dichten Schleier vor seinen Augen weggerissen, denn alles war plötzlich klar – die dunkelgraue Decke, die von Holzbalken durchzogen war und die immer näher zu kommen schien, das Gefühl, plötzlich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu haben – aber vor allem, über allem, stand der Schmerz. Sein rechter Arm war von Tausenden spitzer Nadeln durchbohrt; es war, als hätte er ihn auf eine Herdplatte gelegt und könnte ihn nicht mehr herunternehmen, sein Schultergelenk brannte heftig und ihm war, als würde es gleich vollends den Geist aufgeben. Aber er spürte, noch immer, die Kühle des Zauberstabs. Das Tier hatte sein Handgelenk nicht erwischt.

Die Nadeln wurden urplötzlich entfernt und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Harry aus über drei Metern Höhe zu Boden. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, als er auf dem Rücken landete. Blut quoll ihm über die Hand, hüllte die tiefen Bisswunden in ein rotes, flüssiges Tuch und er konnte nur noch auf diesen Arm starren, seinen Zauberstabarm, der nicht mehr war als ein einziges Frack. Aber selbst durch den Schmerz erreichte ihn das Gefühl seines glatten Zauberstabs, das Gefühl, noch immer eine letzte Lebensversicherung in der Hand zu haben. Er bewegte das Handgelenk; unkoordiniert, aber es musste einfach reichen, es musste genug für diesen simplen Zauberspruch sein.

Blaise schrie erneut. Harry konnte nicht sehen, was er tat, er konnte überhaupt nichts mehr sehen außer dem gigantischen Kopf über ihm und seinem blutüberströmten Arm, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Blaise' Schrei sehr hoch gewesen war, viel zu hoch, aber er konnte sich jetzt nicht darum scheren, denn wenn die Bewegung nicht perfekt war, dann kam es nur noch auf die Konzentration an. Was zählte, war dieser eine Zauberspruch.

Das Maul schoss auf ihn herab, nicht auf seinen Arm, sondern auf seinen Kopf, Speichel tropfte aus dem Schlund und auf Harrys Gesicht, aber er würde schneller sein – er bewegte seinen Zauberstab aufwärts –

Mit einem eisigen Schrecken erkannte Harry, dass er überhaupt nichts bewegte. Die Hand war fest um den Zauberstab gekrampft, aber er bewegte sie nicht, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass er es tat, obwohl er meinte, den Stab darin noch zu spüren. Die Wunden in seinem Arm waren zu tief. Seine Hand tat nicht mehr das, was er ihr befahl.

In allerletzter Sekunde stieß er sich nach hinten ab, aber es war nur genug, dass das Monstrum seinen Kopf verfehlte. Glühend heiße Spieße bohrten sich in seine Rippen und nun war es Harry, der schrie, der den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Es war, als wäre nur noch er in dem Raum, nur noch er und diese monströsen Zähne.

Er, diese monströsen Zähne, und Schwärze.

Nein, nur Schwärze. Sein Schrei war verstummt. Der Schmerz war weit, weit weg. Es blieb nur die Schwärze.

* * *

Stille. Der Schmerz war die einzige Flamme in der Dunkelheit, aber sie sagte ihm, dass er noch am Leben war. Wie auch immer das möglich war. Er war zerfleischt worden, er hatte die glühenden Dolche in seinem Brust gespürt, in seinem Arm – er konnte nicht mehr am Leben sein. Aber sein Brustkorb schien unter dem drückenden Schmerz zu ächzen und sein rechter Arm … er war fast taub, aber immer wieder stach ein kleiner Schwerthieb durch die Taubheit hindurch und dann keuchte er auf, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Es war weiß um ihn herum, blendend weiß. Einen Moment brauchte er, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war. Alles war verschwommen, weil er seine Brille nicht trug, aber es konnte keine zwei Meinungen geben, was das anging. Unzweifelhaft, wie auch immer das sein konnte, er war am Leben.

Das Nächste, was er bemerkte, war, dass er ins Leere griff. Sein wichtigster Vertrauter, sein Zauberstab – er war nicht da. Er griff sich in die Taschen, in jede, die er ertasten konnte, aber er fand ihn nicht. Seine Hände begannen unwillkürlich zu zittern. Alles, was er an Schmerzen fühlte, wurde in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes gedrängt. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er konnte nicht, durfte nicht das verloren haben, was er mehr als alles andere brauchte. Der Zauberstab war ein Teil von ihm. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand beide Hände abgeschlagen.

In rasender Hast tastete er den Bereich links von ihm ab, aber da war nur eine weiße Wand, dann rechts. Er spürte ein dünnes Metallgestell auf einer ebenfalls weißen Unterlage. Immerhin, seine Brille. Er setzte sie auf, stach sich dabei beinahe ins Auge – und dann fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Dort, direkt neben der Stelle, wo seine Brille gelegen hatte, lag – in ausgezeichnetem Zustand – sein Zauberstab. Mit einem gierigen, schnellen Griff riss er ihn an sich, obwohl er niemanden gesehen hatte, der ihn hätte wegnehmen können.

Langsam kehrte der Schmerz zurück und mit ihm das Bewusstsein, wo genau er sich überhaupt befand und was mit ihm geschehen war. Harry presste die Finger seiner rechten Hand gegen das Holz, aber das Gefühl, etwas festzuhalten, war viel schwächer und wattiger, als es das für gewöhnlich sein sollte. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen blickte Harry an seinem Arm hinunter.

Es gab einen Grund für den stechenden Schmerz. Die Haut war vernarbt und teilweise dunkelblau angelaufen; jeder einzelne Zahn hatte seinen Abdruck hinterlassen. Ein kalter Schauer lief Harry den Rücken herunter. Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte jetzt überhaupt keinen rechten Arm mehr. Wie hatte er nur so unfassbar dumm sein können, in diesen Korridor zu gehen? Nicht einmal Gryffindors hätten so fürchterlich unklug gehandelt.

„'s tut mir wirklich fürchterlich leid!", sagte da auf einmal eine dröhnende Stimme hinter ihm. Harry schreckte hoch und drehte sich um. Da, neben ihm – und es war schlichtweg ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass er das vorher nicht gesehen hatte – saß ein überaus großer Mann. Rubeus Hagrid, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte – der Mann, der sie auch zu den Booten begleitet hatte und der ihm schon damals auf unbestimmte Weise bekannt vorgekommen war.

„Konnt' ja keiner wissen, dass da wer reingeht, aber ich hab zu Fluffy immer gesagt, dass er den Kindern nichts tun soll, hab ich gesagt, aber da hat er anscheinend gerade nich zugehört. Is' nich der aufmerksamste Hund. Aber verdammt treu, das kannste mir glauben! Er hätt bestimmt auch nich' gewollt, dass so was passiert – war ein Missverständnis, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Für einen Moment hatte Harry Probleme, überhaupt zu verstehen, wovon der Mann da gerade sprach. Dann fiel der Groschen. _„Dieses dreiköpfige Monster heißt_ _ **Fluffy**_?!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, obwohl er nicht laut sprach. Zum Schreien fehlte ihm auch einfach die Kraft.

Hagrid rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Sitz herum und erinnerte damit auf groteske Weise an einen überdimensionierten Schuljungen. „Ich wollt mich nur entschuldigen", sagte er schließlich, schaute Harry dabei aber nicht an. „Wo's doch mein Hund is und alles. Sollte halt die Falltür bewachen, un' da hat er das wohl'n bisschen ernst genommen. Wie gesagt, Erstklässlern hätt' er eigentlich nichts tun soll'n…"

Erstklässler _n_? Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, was der Plural sollte, dann rastete ein Schalter in seinem Kopf ein und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er überhaupt auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen war, in ein Zimmer mit einem dreiköpfigen Hund zu wandern.

„Was ist mit Blaise passiert?", fragte er atemlos und fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Es konnte doch nicht sein, bestimmt nicht, dass Blaise einfach … fort war, oder? Er hatte nur seine Schreie gehört, er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Aber gut hatte es nicht geklungen.

Hagrids Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm schlecht werden. Er hatte ihn doch nicht … er hatte die Wahl gehabt, zwischen einem Zauberstab und seinem Freund. Er hatte sich für das Stück Holz entschieden. Harrys Kopf bewegte sich wie von selbst nach vorn und er schluckte hart. Dann antwortete Hagrid.

„Zabini, ja? Is' ihm nich gut bekommen, die Sache mit Fluffy. Haben ihn gestern nach St. Mungos weggebracht, aber er soll wohl in Ordnung kommen. Bin vielleicht auch nich' der Richtige, um da die Feinheiten zu klärn." Hagrid schluckte und warf ihm einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, aber Harry war kurz davor, den Mann zu umarmen. Blaise hatte es überlebt! Für einen Moment übertönte dieser Gedanke sogar das Unwohlsein, das ihn befiel, wenn er daran dachte, wie das Zusammentreffen mit Fluffy genau abgelaufen war. Als sein Zauberstab in Gefahr gewesen war, hatte er nur einen Gedanken an seinen Freund verschwendet – und sich dann gegen ihn entschieden. Und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als würde er in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder genauso entscheiden. Machte ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen? Wahrscheinlich. Aber was das anging, konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut.

„Ich hol dann mal Dumbledore. Der wollt' auch'n paar Worte mit dir wechseln", sagte Hagrid verlegen, stand auf und stampfte mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf zurück in die Laken fallen, schon jetzt erschöpfter, als er es in seinem Leben zuvor je gewesen war. Der dumpfe Druck in seinen Rippen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er solche ruckartigen Bewegungen besser unterlassen sollte, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Der Letzte, mit dem er jetzt irgendein Gespräch führen wollte, war Albus Dumbledore. Nur leider würde ihm in dieser Sache ganz sicher keine größere Wahl gelassen werden. Und er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass er das durchaus auch verdient hatte. Warum zur Hölle hatte er Blaise nicht von seinem wahnwitzigen Vorhaben abgebracht, nein, schlimmer, war sogar mitgekommen und hatte letztlich die Tür geöffnet?

„Ich bin froh, dass du wach bist, Harry", sagte die Stimme des alten Mannes am Eingang zum ansonsten leeren Krankenflügel. Erstaunlich, dass er so schnell schon hier war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er direkt hinter der Tür gewartet, um ihn sprechen zu können. Harry schloss die Augen, aber das würde dieses Gespräch wohl auch nicht mehr verhindern können. Ein wenig Konversation mit Dumbledore war noch so einem Ereignis wohl unvermeidbar. Stumm fragte er sich, ob Cuffe wohl schon von dem wusste, was hier geschehen war, aber es war unwahrscheinlich. Zwar zeigte sich die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts oftmals als brodelnder Quell der Fantasie, aber handfeste Informationen über die Vorgänge in der Schule waren schwer zu beschaffen – wie Cuffe auch immer wieder lang und breit moniert hatte. Aber nun war ja Harry an der Schule und er war sich ganz sicher, dass er ihm hiervon berichten würde. Wenn auch erst, nachdem dieses Gespräch hier überstanden war. Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Er blinzelte. Das Weiß war wirklich zu hell, selbst für einen Krankenflügel.

„Als ich in den Raum kam und dich zwischen den Zähnen unseres hauseigenen Zerberus sah, fürchtete ich für einen Moment, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen können würdest."

„Sie haben mich gerettet?", fragte Harry und versuchte, die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Hatte Cuffe ihm nicht gesagt, dass man sich auf Dumbledore niemals verlassen durfte? Gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, ob ihm diese neue Entwicklung gefiel. Es war niemals gut, einem anderen Zauberer gegenüber in einer Lebensschuld zu stehen.

„Wenngleich meine Bescheidenheit es mir eigentlich verbietet, das derart direkt kundzutun – in der Tat, ohne mich wärst du jetzt wohl nicht mehr." Dumbledore schien auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten und Harry seinerseits wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter den Satz fortsetzte. Das Schwert in seinem Arm schien jetzt härter zuzustechen als zuvor und auch seine Rippen ächzten noch ein wenig lauter. Also tatsächlich eine Lebensschuld.

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich länger als nötig in der sicher unangenehmen Situation zu behalten, mir etwas schuldig zu sein", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Deshalb würde ich dir gern einen Vorschlag machen, wie du diese Schuld hier und jetzt begleichen kannst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was er über die Lebensschuld – eines der archaischsten Institute der Magie – noch wusste. Wer eine Lebensschuld begleichen musste, den verdonnerte seine eigene Magie dazu, früher oder später das Leben desjenigen zu retten, dem er sie schuldete – oder, wenn das nicht gelang, dann das Leben dessen Kinder. Wenn der andere sich in Lebensgefahr befand, würde man einen unnatürlichen Drang verspüren, sich dorthin zu bewegen und sich für ihn zu opfern. Es sei denn, man einigte sich mit ihm auf einen anderen Weg, die Schuld zu begleichen.

„Welcher Vorschlag?"

Dumbledore lächelte, und in diesem Lächeln lag etwas Unbestimmtes, das für Harry fast ein bisschen wie Schuld aussah. „Ich würde dich bitten, diesen kleinen Zwischenfall weder dem guten Barnabas noch gegenüber irgendjemand anderem zu erwähnen, bis das Schuljahr vorbei ist."

Also doch! Das bewies ja wohl, dass er wirklich etwas zu verbergen hatte. Natürlich machte es sich in keinem Jahresbericht gut, zu erzählen, dass der Haus- und Hofhund beinahe eine Berühmtheit verspeist hätte, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass es nicht nur daran liegen konnte. Nein, Hagrid hatte ja irgendetwas von einer Falltür gesagt – bestimmt hatte es damit zu tun.

Zunächst jedoch hatte er wohl keine Wahl, als Dumbledores Bitte zuzustimmen. Der alte Mann würde sonst bestimmt nach irgendeinem anderen Weg suchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen – und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Natürlich widerstrebte es ihm zutiefst, seinem Vater ausgerechnet die Munition gegen Dumbledore vorzuenthalten, nach der er sich schon seit Jahren so dringend sehnte, aber … nun, man musste ja nicht jedes Versprechen halten, das man gab, nicht wahr?

„In Ordnung."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihn die Augen des Schulleiters geradezu röntgen, aber er schien mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was er in Harrys Miene las. „Ganz ausgezeichnet, damit wäre zumindest diese Unannehmlichkeit aus der Welt geschafft."

Die Haltung Dumbledores änderte sich nur subtil; ein leichtes Durchstrecken des Rückens, eine leichte Verhärtung der Mimik, aber der Effekt war beträchtlich. Harry wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie mächtig der Zauberer war, dem er hier gegenübersaß. Und wie _klein_ er selbst im Vergleich dazu erschien.

„Nachdem wir dieses Thema nun also abgeschlossen hätten … Harry, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Es lag so vieles in dieser Frage – Enttäuschung, Vorwürfe, eine Prise ehrliche Neugierde, und Harry senkte den Kopf. Wenn er darauf nur eine vernünftige Antwort hätte!

„Es war nicht meine Idee", brachte er leise hervor und diesmal brauchte er keine Ehrlichkeit vorzuspielen. Die Scham über seine Dummheit war echt.

„Ich weiß, Harry, dazu werde ich gleich noch ein paar Worte sagen müssen. Aber dennoch würde ich gern wissen, was dich dazu veranlasst hat, Mr. Zabini bei seiner Idee – die offensichtlich mit unkalkulierbaren Risiken verbunden war - zu unterstützen."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte Mist gebaut, darüber konnte es keine zwei Meinungen geben. In diesem Fall, entschied er, war Ehrlichkeit das Mittel der Wahl. Er hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung. „Neugier, schätze ich. Ich wollte einfach wissen, was da hinter der Tür ist. Und ob … ob ich es besiegen kann." Harry horchte seinen eigenen Worten. Erst mit diesem Satz fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Neugierde hatte vielleicht eine Rolle gespielt, aber diese Aussage … _das_ war es gewesen. Er hatte schon seit Jahren immer mehr, mehr, und noch mehr Magie gelernt, immer mit dem diffusen Ziel vor Augen, sich zu verbessern – ohne eine Messlatte zu haben, durch die er beziffern konnte, wie gut er wirklich war. So verdreht es auch klingen musste … er hatte gehofft, sich selbst bestätigen zu können, sich zu zeigen, dass er wirklich besser wurde. Dass er auf dem Weg war, genauso gut zu werden wie der Andere, wie es dieser seltsame Drang unablässig von ihm forderte. Er seufzte unhörbar. Das war so spektakulär gescheitert, wie es überhaupt scheitern konnte.

„Es ist nicht falsch, seine magischen Fähigkeiten erproben zu wollen", sagte Dumbledore, und in den strengen Gesichtsausdruck war noch etwas anderes hineingerutscht, das Harry nicht klar definieren konnte. „Aber man sollte den Drang, sich zu beweisen, doch mit ein wenig Umsicht walten lassen. In dem Fall würde ich dich wirklich bitten, mir zu vertrauen – ich spreche, was das angeht, aus Erfahrung." Ein Schatten von Bitterkeit huschte über das Gesicht des alten Schulleiters, aber er war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Harry nickte, und obwohl er sich überdeutlich an all das erinnerte, was Cuffe über Dumbledore gesagt hatte, so konnte er doch nicht umhin, den alten Mann auch jetzt wieder zumindest ein bisschen sympathisch zu finden. Aus irgendeinem Grund vermittelte ihm Dumbledore das Gefühl, dass er ihn tatsächlich voll und ganz verstand.

„Doch auch, wenn ich deine Handlungen in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen kann, werden wir um eine angemessene Reaktion darauf wohl nicht herumkommen", fuhr der Schulleiter von Hogwarts fort. „Den gesamten restlichen Monat wirst du Strafarbeiten bekommen – bei Professor Snape."

Und schon war die Sympathie wieder verschwunden. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Ausgerechnet bei Snape! Nicht, dass er es nicht irgendwo verdient hatte, aber … Snape?!

„Oh, du brauchst gar nicht so vergrämt schauen – ich kann dir versichern, Argus Filch hatte noch ein paar wesentlich radikalere Vorschläge, was eine Bestrafung für dich angeht." Dumbledores Augen funkelten zum ersten Mal, seit er dieses Gespräch mit Harry begonnen hatte. „Nichtsdestoweniger, das bringt mich zu unserem letzten – und wichtigsten – unaufschiebbaren Thema für heute."

Harry schaute ihn missmutig an. Für ihn war es nur ein paar Momente her, dass die Zähne eines Hundes seine Haut durchbohrt hatten, sein Arm tat weh, seine Rippen schmerzten, sein Freund war im Krankenhaus und er hatte einen Monat Strafarbeiten vor sich. Eigentlich, fand er, war das nun wirklich genug Mist für einen einzigen Tag.

„Während du aus freien Stücken in diesen Raum gegangen bist, liegt der Fall bei deinem Freund ein wenig anders. Mr. Zabini hat vielleicht von Anfang an ein gewisses Interesse an dem Korridor gezeigt und es ist nicht ganz ausgeschlossen, dass er früher oder später von selbst dort nachgesehen hätte, aber, nun, wie es scheint, hat jemand diesem Interesse ein wenig auf die Sprünge geholfen", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was genau der Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Dann – er konnte nicht anders – saß er plötzlich kerzengerade im Krankenbett, ohne sich um den Protest seiner Rippen zu scheren.

„Blaise wurde verzaubert?!" Natürlich, er hatte sich komisch verhalten an dem Tag, aber nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen … oh, verdammt. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?

„Es scheint, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Confundus-Zauber belegt", nickte Dumbledore. „Wenn ich das recht verstanden habe, so müsste er wohl geradezu besessen davon gewesen sein, augenblicklich zum Korridor zu gelangen. Trifft das zu?"

„Ja", sagte Harry atemlos. Irgendjemand hatte Blaise also verzaubert … aber warum? Was könnte man - ? Plötzlich stürzte noch ein weiteres Detail auf ihn herein, das er zuvor fast schon vergessen hatte. „Sir, die Tür! Von außen ließ sie sich ganz einfach öffnen, mit einem Zauber, aber nachdem wir sie zugemacht hatten, da ging sie auf einmal gar nicht mehr auf. Irgendjemand hat sie von außen abgeschlossen, kaum, dass Blaise und ich da drin waren!"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort; stattdessen stand er auf und begann, langsam auf und ab zu gehen. „An dem Zauber wurde herumgepfuscht", sagte er schließlich. „Ursprünglich war die Tür auf eine Weise geschützt, die jeden Öffnungsversuch damit beantwortet hätte, den Übeltäter mehrere Meter nach hinten zu schleudern. Allerdings hat irgendjemand – und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass mir momentan ein Rätsel ist, wer es sein könnte – den Zauber so manipuliert, dass er stattdessen auf der Innenseite der Tür wirkte. Das Einzige, was noch aktiv war, war der Alarmzauber, der euch wohl letztlich das Leben gerettet hat. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht rechtzeitig erschienen."

Harrys Gedanken schienen förmlich zu rasen und sie drängten den Schmerz in den Hintergrund. Er merkte, dass seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Jemand hat versucht, uns umzubringen", flüsterte er.

„Es scheint wohl so", erwiderte Dumbledore. Er schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. „Hast du irgendeinen Verdacht, wer es getan haben könnte?"

Harry überlegte, aber außer einem Namen fiel ihm niemand ein. „Filch?", sagte er zögerlich. „Er war ganz in der Nähe, als wir … als wir unsere Dummheit gemacht haben."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, fast schon ruppig. „Sicher nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil, sobald es darum geht, dass irgendwo ein bösartiger Zauber gewirkt wurde, niemand in dieser Schule unverdächtiger sein kann als Argus Filch." Dumbledores Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken zusammengefaltet, während er im Krankenflügel auf und ab ging, und Harry sah, dass sie schon weiß wurden, weil er sie so fest zusammenpresste. Das hier musste ihm näher gehen, als man es angesichts der Mimik des Mannes erahnen konnte.

„Nein, Harry, es muss jemand anders sein … und wenn du irgendeinen Verdacht hast, dann würde ich dich dringendst bitten, ihn mir nicht vorzuenthalten. So etwas können wir in Hogwarts keinesfalls dulden."

Harry überlegte, aber was sollte er schon machen? Da war kein zündender Gedanke, keine Idee, wer es getan haben könnte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", sagte er, und diesmal war hatte er bei diesem Satz ein noch schlechteres Gefühl als normalerweise – und er hatte es schon immer wie die Pest gehasst, auf eine Frage keine Antwort zu haben.

* * *

 _Hallo, Barnabas,_

 _es tut mir leid, dass ich dir jetzt über eine Woche nicht geschrieben habe, aber leider ging es nicht anders. Dumbledore hat mir zwar verboten, darüber zu sprechen – und ich wäre dir auch wirklich dankbar, wenn du das nicht gleich in der nächsten Ausgabe vom Tagespropheten veröffentlichen würdest, weil ich glaube, dass Dumbledore dann echt sauer werden würde - aber ich weiß, dass du wollen würdest, dass ich es dir sage. In Hogwarts wird irgendetwas versteckt. Schon am Anfang des Schuljahres hat Dumbledore uns ja gewarnt, nicht in den dritten Korridor zu gehen, aber jetzt habe ich herausgefunden, was dort wirklich ist. Es ist ein dreiköpfiger Hund, der auf einer Falltür sitzt. Eigentlich sollte die Tür dazu wohl durch irgendwelche Schutzzauber gesichert sein, aber ich konnte sie durch ein einfaches „Alohomora" problemlos öffnen. Ich weiß nicht, was irgendjemanden dazu bringen könnte, so etwas inmitten einer Schule zu platzieren, aber ich weiß, dass Dumbledore um jeden Preis verhindern will, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt._

 _Vielleicht kannst du das ja doch in einem Artikel verwerten, indem du einfach sagst, dir wäre ein Gerücht zugetragen worden? Ich bin mir nämlich fast sicher, dass früher oder später irgendetwas mit diesem Hund – oder mit dem, was er bewacht – passieren wird. Und wenn du Dumbledore immer noch eins auswischen möchtest, dann wäre es mit Sicherheit gut, schon einmal vorher darauf eingegangen zu sein._

 _Grüße_

 _Harry_

Albus Dumbledore wog den Brief, den er abgefangen hatte, seufzend in den Händen. Wie er befürchtet hatte, war der Junge nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm gewesen: Er war nie bereit gewesen zu verschweigen, was geschehen war. Nicht einmal, um eine Lebensschuld zu begleichen. Vielleicht war es nicht besonders ehrenvoll, deshalb seine Eule aufzuhalten und seine Post zu kontrollieren, aber das hier war zu groß, zu wichtig, um es einer Person wie Barnabas Cuffe ohne Weiteres in die Hände fallen zu lassen.

Er wollte Harrys Post nicht ausspionieren, natürlich nicht, und ihm war völlig klar, dass das früher oder später wie ein Bumerang auf ihn zurückfallen würde, sollte er den Brief einfach zurückbehalten. Als würde er um Rat suchen, sah er sich in seinem Büro um; sein Blick fiel auf Fawkes. Der Phönix war sichtlich kurz davor, wieder zu Asche zu zerfallen und starrte ihn einfach nur ruhig an. Wie schade – ab und an gab er ihm einen Hinweis, welche Handlungsweise die Richtige wäre, und erstaunlicherweise lag er damit nur sehr selten daneben. Heute wohl nicht.

Behutsam berührte Dumbledore das tickende, ovalförmige Instrument, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Es war eine Eigenkonstruktion von ihm. Er drückte den Brief auf die silbrige Oberfläche, blinzelte – und schon war das Stück Papier einfach verschwunden. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete eine kleine Fünf auf das Metall. In fünf Tagen würde der Brief wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch legen, und dann würde er Harry damit konfrontieren.

Fünf Tage hatte er nun also Zeit, sich zu überlegen, wie er an diese Sache herangehen wollte.

Nun aber waren zunächst andere Dinge wichtiger. Er hatte überlegt, wer überhaupt als potenzieller Mörder in Betracht käme. Ein Schüler vielleicht, aber soweit er wusste, war keiner davon fähig genug, um einen seiner Zauber auf derart raffinierte Weise zu manipulieren, dass er plötzlich seine Wirkung in die falsche Richtung zeigte. Nein, letzten Endes war er nur auf denjenigen gekommen, der ihm schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres suspekt gewesen war. Wenn er das richtig einschätzte, dann befand er sich gerade auf der steinernen Treppe, die in sein Büro führte.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Quirinus", sagte er milde, noch bevor er irgendein Klopfen gehört hatte. Quirrell kam seiner Bitte nach. Er sah aus wie immer, inklusive Turban, aber war da ein wenig Angst in seinen Augen? Vielleicht auch Schuld? Dumbledore wusste es nicht, und es irritierte ihn. Fast jeden Menschen konnte er auf einen Blick einschätzen, aber bei Quirinus Quirrell, wo es so wichtig gewesen wäre, gelang es ihm nicht.

„Was wollen Sie, Dumbledore?"

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über den Vorfall sprechen, der sich vor einer Woche in dieser Schule ereignet hat. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, hat irgendjemand den Schutzzauber manipuliert, der auf der Tür lag." Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie Quirrell eine Hand zur Faust ballte. Endlich eine nennenswerte Reaktion, die er interpretieren konnte! Nur … in welche Richtung?

„Es war ein Mordversuch, nich wahr?", fragte Quirrell, und Dumbledores Hoffnung, endlich aus dem Mann schlau zu werden, schwand gleich wieder. Wenn er wirklich der Täter wäre, würde er nicht so direkt fragen, oder? Oder wollte er sich schlichtweg darüber informieren, wie viel er schon herausgefunden hatte?

„Scheinbar ja. Irgendjemand hat die Tür verschlossen, nur einen Augenblick, nachdem Harry und Mr. Zabini in den Raum gelaufen waren. Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, dass das aus Versehen passiert ist."

„Und Sie verdächtigen mich, weil ich eben der Verteidigungslehrer bin und der Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts seit über 20 Jahren der Böse zu sein hat?"

„Nein, ich habe Sie in diesen Raum gebeten, weil Sie gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres Bestrebungen gezeigt haben, Schüler in den dritten Korridor zu locken. Und nun ist mehr oder weniger das passiert, was Sie erreichen wollten." Vielsagend hob er die Augenbrauen.

Quirrell schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ganz – Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich keinem der Schüler schaden wollte! Ich wollte, dass jemand erfährt, dass hier etwas verborgen wird, ich wollte Gerüchte schaffen, um ihn hierher zu locken – aber ich würde keine _Kinder_ dafür umbringen! Fangen Sie jetzt auch schon an, den wilden Spekulationen des Tagespropheten zu glauben? Ich möchte den Leuten beweisen, dass ich Recht habe – im Gegensatz zu Ihnen finde ich nicht, dass man das aussitzen kann, bis sich die Gefahr zu einer akuten Bedrohung entwickelt – aber doch nicht um jeden Preis!"

Die Empörung wirkte echt. Dumbledore nickte langsam, versuchte es mit Augenkontakt, aber es war hoffnungslos. Quirrells Okklumentik war beinahe so undurchdringlich wie jene von Snape. Dennoch … wenn er das wirklich alles nur spielte, dann war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Aber es war und blieb eine Möglichkeit – gute Schauspieler gab es zuhauf in der Welt der Zauberer.

„Und außerdem habe ich schon seit Wochen keinem Schüler mehr von dem Korridor erzählt!", setzte Quirrell hinzu.

„Der junge Mr. Zabini war mit einem Confundus-Zauber belegt, Quirinus. Wer auch immer das war, hätte es nicht nötig gehabt, ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen, um ihn in den Korridor zu schicken."

Quirrells Miene verhärtete sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, wenn Sie meinen. Wenn Sie mich unbedingt verdächtigen müssen – tun Sie das, so oft Sie wollen. Kommen Sie wieder, wenn Sie Beweise dafür haben."

Und nur Sekunden später fiel die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro ins Schloss

Draußen angekommen atmete Quirinus Quirrell tief durch und entfernte sich, so schnell er konnte, vom Büro des Schulleiters.

Und dann, auf einmal, leckte am Rande seines Geistes etwas, das mehr Ahnung als Stimme war, aber dennoch konnte er die einzelnen Worte ausmachen.

„ _Quirinus, wer spricht denn davon, dass man mich nach Hogwarts locken müsste? Ich bin doch längst da…"_


End file.
